Cheers Love
by victor157
Summary: The second reader insert I've written. Let's just say you're gonna go on a hell of an adventure with the brit beauty herself. Brave ReaderxTracer. was supposed to be a oneshot but I changed my mind. Rated M for sexual content, violence and all that rated M stuff. Read and leave a Review if you liked it, if not, then STFU and GTFO.
1. Prologue I

**Alright in case you have any problem to figure out something I wrote just take a look at this.**

 **(Y/N):Your name.  
(H/C):Hair color.  
(E/C):Eye color.  
(F/N):Friend's name.  
(F/F):Favorite food.**

As you lay in bed enjoying the wonders of sleep the annoying beeping sound of your alarm clock pulls you away from your peaceful slumber , on instinct from years of experience your hand reaches out and presses the snooze button before retreating back under the covers, five seconds later the clock plays a loud recording of an air horn making you jump out of bed and fall on your back on the floor.

"Get up you lazy ass, we have work to do." The recorded voice of your best friend spoke from the alarm clock as you pick yourself up, you got this as a gift from them for your birthday, sometimes you just want to throw it against the wall and smash it into pieces.

You press a button before leaning close to it and speaking. "Deactivate extra alarms." You command as the clock beeps turning off anymore unpleasant surprises in store.

After being "gently" awakened, you make your way to the bathroom to take care of your morning routine, after brushing your teeth you take a look at the mirror, your (H/C) hair all messy from waking up, your (E/C) eyes drooped since you went to bed late last night you run your hand down your face as you brace yourself for another of those days.

Going to the kitchen you fix yourself a quick breakfast, once done you relax a bit until the time to go to work arrives. Taking a quick bath and getting dressed in your favorite clothes you grab your backpack with all the stuff you need for work and head out remembering to lock your door before leaving.

Walking towards the bus stop you passed by a coffee shop to get a cup to help you stay awake and endure the day, the owner of the shop was an omnic and a very charismatic one, he not only knew the name of his costumers but also what kind of coffee they prefer so all you needed to do was walk up to him and say "the usual" and he would whip up a nice steaming cup of coffee just the way you like.

Resuming your walk you arrive at the bus stop while finishing your coffee and throwing the empty cup into the nearby trash can you sat down on the bench to wait for the bus until someone's arm wrapped itself around your neck and pulled you back. "What's up (Y/N)." Greeted your best friend (F/N) holding you into a headlock.

"Hey there (F/N)..." You chuckle at their antics as they let you go and walk around the bench and put their bag down next to yours.

"From the look on your face and the coffe cup in the trash can, I can pretty much tell my gift's extra alarm woke you up again." Your friend said.

"Yeah... I'm still gonna break that damn thing on your head someday." You state as you both share a laugh.

You two spend the time talking about your everyday life, upcoming games, work and future relationships, many times your friend tried to hook you up with a girl, but you either refused their offer because you didn't like the girl or barely knew her, or even because she was a bitch.

The bus arrived and you two got onboard, paying the driver he allowed entrance for you, normally you take busses fully loaded with people and omnics, but fortunately today there weren't that many, a good change from the daily cramped space you're used to. When there were seats at the back you two sat together, but if there was only one you two had to compete for it in a game of "Rock Paper Scissors" which you won most of the times, since your friend always liked to play rock first.

This time there were two free seats so no need to compete, once you two were comfortable you just needed to wait until the bus got to your workplace and keep going with your lives. "Hey dude, check out what I found..." Your friend nudged you with his elbow as they dug around in their backpack searching for something until they pulled out a magazine.

From the looks it was a little old and worn. "Where did you get this, stole it from some granny's attic?" You asked.

"You're just saying that because you haven't seen this." They point to a part in the cover of the magazine that read. "Interview and photo shoot with the members of Overwatch".

Your eyes widened at this, you and your friend were fans of Overwatch, people could call them criminals, mercenaries or even terrorists, you two knew they weren't that bad. Your friend opens the magazine and looks for the Overwatch article. "I found this magazine in my uncles house, he was going to give this magazine and some other ones to my cousin's friend, said something about them seeing two former members in action at the Overwatch musem."

You two skimmed through the pages looking for the interview part until you reached a page that had the team's logo signaling you were about to enter the interview article. Flipping to the next page you two are met with a picture of the leader and creator of the Overwatch, Jack Morrison. "From what date is this issue?" You asked your friend.

"You won't believe it, it's just a few months before the disbanding of Overwatch and the death of Jack." Your friend responds as they flip to the next page, showing Lucio and McCree followed by two sets of pages with pictures of both heroes, even though the magazine looked worn out, the pictures were perfect. You two kept skimming through the pages until you reached the part that had Tracer.

"Check it out, the girl of the moment..." You friend said leaning the picture close to you, you huffed out a breath knowing how your friend liked to tease you with Tracer only because you said she was your type once and now they won't shut up about it, at least these weren't as explicit as the fanart from other Overwatch supporters he used to send you through the internet.

They flipped to the next page that had a picture of Tracer with her back turned to the camera and looking at you over her shoulder, that pose she was striking really made her ass stick out. "Come on admit it, you would love to tap dat british ass." running out of patience from all this teasing you take the magazine away from their hands closes it up and sticks it inside your bag. "Okay, I'll be sure to keep people away from the bathroom while you take care of your business." Your friend provoked as you punched their shoulder.

You were almost at your job you just had to cross the bridge and you'd be there in no time. The bus rounded the corner of the abandoned construction site and headed down the bridge, once getting to it's middle the bus stopped. That was strange, the bus normally doesn't stop in the middle of the bridge unless there was an accident, you get up and put your head out the window to see the traffic jam.

Your friend gets up and goes to the window in front of you and puts his head out as well, this jam must have been up for quite a while since there were people out of their cars gathering at the front, you two were confused by all this until suddenly the crowd of people up ahead started to run back to the other side of the bridge.

Wanting to find out what's wrong you two get off the bus as the panicked people ran away, you saw one of the civilians running close to you. "Hey what's going on?" You ask as the civilian just turned his head your way without stopping as he shouted. "The bridge is about to be demolished!"

Moments after the civillian answered you a loud explosion shook the entire bridge, it came from the front, you and your friend look in the direction of the explosion to see the bridge starting to collapse and the cars fall down into the ocean bellow. "Run!" You shout as you and your friend start sprinting back to where you came from.

Another explosion blasted behind you two as the bridge started to fall faster, thanks to the traffic jam, the streets were filled with cars so moving around was a big challenge, you had to climb over cars and jump over motorcycles to get off the bridge as fast as you could. in the middle of the running you saw a car that had it's doors blocked on both sides and a woman and her daughter were stuck inside.

The bridge was collapsing fast so you took a detour from your route to safety and ran towards the car, your friend saw it as well and followed you, when you were close enough you looked to the woman in the driver's seat. "Go to the back!" You told her and she did as she was told unbuckling her belt and helping her daughter, you and your friend climbed onto the car and on the count of three you two kicked the windshield at the same time.

Cracking the windshield on the first two kicks, the third and last one was able to break it, you helped the woman get the daughter out of the car as your friend carried her before you helped the woman, now all three of you were running back to the bridge as yet another explosion blasted and this one was a lot closer, running as fast as you could your friend managed to get to the other side but once you arrived another explosion sounded off and this one was right under you.

Looking down you saw the bridge separating from the street in front of you, thinking fast you pushed the woman forward as you friend caught her before a large gap formed between you and safety, the part of the bridge you were standing on was starting to lean into the ocean. "Jump!" Your friend shouted as he waited for you near the edge, running as fast as you could reaching the edge of the falling wreckage and using all the strength in your legs to jump.

Your friend held out his hand for you to grab, you extended your arm as far as you could, but you were still too far from him to grab you, just as you were about to fall to your death you saw a bright neon blue light coming towards you before a hand grabbed your wrist and managed to pull you onto solid surface, whatever was holding you, managed to make you land on your back in the streets as the bridge was now completely destroyed.

With your eyes closed and heaving your breaths, you were sure you could have died at that moment, you could still feel a hand on your wrist before opening your eyes, the light of the sun only showing you the silhouette of your savior until he or rather she moved in front of the sun and there she was... The brit beauty, Tracer herself was crouched right next you.

"Are you alright love?" She asked, her sweet accent was like music to your ears. You could barely speak as you were speechless from seeing who had saved you just a moment ago, you tried to make something out but it only came out in stutters and incoherent mumbles which caused Tracer to giggle cutely at you.

"(Y/N)!" You hear someone calling your name as you look to see your friend picking you by your other arm and helping you up along with Tracer. Just when you thought you finally had a moment to rest an iron hook and chain came out of nowhere and hooked itself around Tracer's waist, she was being pulled away from you, she was still holding onto your wrists and would have let go but you grabbed hold of her arm and tried to stop her from being taken away, whatever was pulling this chain must have the strength of an ox.

Your friend tried to help you by holding your waist, you held onto Tracer's arm with both hands, you were now barely moving from your spot until the one pulling the chain gave it a hard yank causing your friend's grip to slip and lift both you and Tracer off the ground and be reeled towards the abandoned construction site going over the protection fence.

Once you've reached it the hook had detached itself from Tracer's waist and you both hit the ground rolling to a stop near a concrete pillar, brushing aside the slight pain from your landing you got up and saw Tracer standing up as well. "What was that?" You asked out loud.

"I'll tell you what it was." You hear a voice and when you look at it's direction you see Junkrat and Roadhog standing not too far from you and the heroine. "That was part of our contract." Junkrat continued.

"You were hired to destroy the bridge!?" Tracer nearly shouted at them.

"Well, not really, you see we were supposed to... What was the contract again?" Junkrat asked the big man wearing the pig mask beside him.

The only sounds that came from Roadhog were snorts and pig noises. "Oh yeah..." Junkrat said as though he understood what he was saying. "Although I'm not very trusting of them, a suit hired us to do something about the building on the other side of that bridge, that big building right over there..." Junkrat pointed to the place on the other side of the ocean, that was where you worked.

"Then why destroy the bridge?" You asked the pyromaniac.

"Well simple, I thought that if we closed access to it first then there would be no victims caught in the cross fire so we armed a bomb to go off at the bridge, which it's strange since it was supposed to go off about three hours ago?" Roadhog looked at Junkrat before making his pig noises again. "What do you mean the timers were misplaced?"

Tracer stepped up to them. "Well your actions nearly costed the lives of hundreds of people, was that part of the contract as well?" Tracer looked furious at them.

Junkrat shrugged at the former Overwatch agent. "Meh collateral, also..." Junkrat then pointed what looked like a grenade launched at the both of you. "Our contractor promised us a bonus if we managed to eliminate one of you Overwatch blokes... Now say KABOOM!" He shouted before firing one of his grenades at you.

"Look out!" Tracer yelled as she grabbed you and dove behind the pillar to protect you from the explosion, once it was safe Tracer had gotten up and unholstered her pistols from her gauntlets. "Quick get to cover!" She ordered as she blinked out from behind the pillar and started firing at the duo.

Not wanting to be a burden you started to run away from the fire fight, you still worried about Tracer, she could be fast but it was two against one, after taking some distance you watched the fight from afar.

Junkrat shot grenade after grenade at the time skipping adventurer, she merely dodged all his shots by jumping around and doing flips like she was in the fucking matrix, Roadhog had loaded up his scrap gun and fired at Tracer, since there was no easy way to dodge that she had to blink out of the way, she blinked behind the pillars, everytime she came out she fired her guns almost hitting a few shots, once she came out of cover again Roadhog used his hook and chain to catch Tracer and pull her towards him again, once she was close enough he held her in place as Junkrat took aim to fire.

When he was about to pull the trigger Tracer rewinded her time back to before she was caught by Roadhog causing Junkrat to fire his grenade at the big guy making it bounce off his huge belly straight back at Junkrat's face, once it landed on the floor it exploded sending him flying into another pillar.

This fight was pretty intense and you could only watch it from the side lines. "What's going on here!?" You heard behind you as you look to see a hobo holding a baseball bat.

"Keep your head down!" You say as a shot from Roadhog's gun scraped the pillar you were using for protection, lowering his weapon the hobo got close to you and looked over the pillar to see what was happening and saw the fight taking place. "These whippersnappers are gonna tear my home apart." The hobo complained seeing the mess they were making with pieces of concrete littering the floor.

Tracer blinked out of another of Roadhog's shot and was about to blink out again until her chrono accelerator started to flicker and turn off signaling she needed some time to recharge, she ran towards the nearest pillar for cover but didn't see Junkrat slide what looked to be a bear trap right under her, once she stepped on it, it chomped down on her ankle causing her to trip and fall.

She turned back and saw Roadhog approaching her, Tracer needed help and you were not going to just stand around doing nothing, you looked back at the hobo and took the baseball bat from him. "I need to borrow this." You said as you came out from behind the pillar and ran towards the fight.

"Finish her off mate!" Junkrat cheered for his friend as he pointed his scrap gun at her.

Running as fast as you could you saw a piece of concrete right next to him and got an idea, once close enough you jumped onto the piece and jumped higher reaching Roadhog's height. "Hey!" You shout making him look at you before you swung the baseball bat across his face making him spin around and accidentally squeeze the trigger on his gun shooting it towards Junkrat.

"Yikes!" He yelped before ducking avoiding the pieces of scrap as best as he could, some ended up grazing some parts of his body. "Ow! Crickey Hog watch where you're aiming that thing! I like explosions not metal!"

Roadhog turned back to look at you rubbing his face, charging back at him you started bashing the bat against his belly multiple times, when you stopped he merely rubbed his belly and made some noises as though he was laughing at your attempts to hurt him. Until you aimed lower and swung the bat upwards hitting his groin, causing him to bend over and hold his privates in pain, his face was now closer so you smashed it with the bat again sending him stumbling backwards making him fall on his back.

"Hog! Okay that's it!" Junkrat points his gun at you and fires another grenade at you. Thinking fast you swung the bat one more time and hit the grenade right back at him.

It landed behind him as he was about to run away it exploded sending him flying over to Roadhog. You looked at Tracer to see if she was okay but she was having a bit of trouble getting the bear trap off her ankle, looking back to the duo you saw both of them getting up. "Now you're gonna get it-" Before Junkrat could finish his partner caught him and started running away. "What are you doing Hog!? I'm not done with that wanker." Roadhog snorted his pig noises again. "What do you mean we're out of time!?"

You were confused about what they were running from until the hobo you took the bat from came running towards you. "There are bombs in the building!" He yells.

"How long do we have!?" Tracer asked.

"From what I saw, thirty seconds I think!" You started to rush in trying to get the bear trap open but it was harder than it looked, you could feel it move but the sharp edges of it's teeth were hurting your fingers, knowing you had less than thirty seconds to escape, using all your strength you forced the trap apart feeling the sting of the edges cutting through your fingers until you were finally able to open it wide enough for Tracer to get her foot out.

Letting go of the trap making it clamp shut again you help the brit beauty up but you see she's having trouble to stand up, having no other choice you picked the heroine up bridal style before running for your lives, the hobo following close behind you.

Running as fast as your legs would allow you managed to get out of the building structure but after mere three steps away from it the whole thing exploded, you managed to exit the site before the building came down, leaving nothing but a pile of dust and debris, still carrying the adventurer you take a few steps away from the wreckage you hear the sounds of police sirens blaring loudly from afar, knowing the former agents of Overwatch were wanted you had to hide Tracer.

Taking her into an alley away from the people's sight you gently put her down as she leans on you for support. "Thanks for the help." She thanked looking you straight in the eye.

"It was nothing, guess we're even now." You responded returning her gaze before looking down at her injured feet. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry love, I'll just 'ave a friend of mine take a look at it and I'll be on tip top condition soon enough." Your conversation is interrupted by the sound of sirens close to your location. "Gotta go!" She said cheerily before blinking away and out of your sight. Still looking the direction she went you just gave a small smile before heading out of the alley to look for your friend and tell them you're okay.

 **Some Time Later.**

Nighttime, returning to your home and unlocking the front door, you enter carrying some bags with groceries from the nearby store, you go into your kitchen and leave the bags on the table before walking to the living room, you walk to the holo-boombox which was sitting next to your 70 inch plasma widescreen TV (With Netflix if you want) and turning it on making a screen appear in front of you with two options available, one of them was "playlist" which was a list of all your favorite musics organized in either alphabetical order or from most to least favorites, the other option was "search" where you could look up specific songs on the internet.

Choosing the first, one of your favorite songs started playing while you walked to the phone on top of a small table near your couch and it showed you had a message, pressing a button on it the phone started playing the recorded message.

"Hey (Y/N), It's (F/N)..." The familiar voice of your friend came from the phone. "I'm calling to check up on you and see if you're okay, after everything we've been through on our way to work, they had better give us this month off, can't believe it's four days already, still feels like yesterday. Anyway listen, since we have the time now, how about we hit the club? Get some drinks, dance our legs off, hell perhaps you could even score tonight, call me in case you want to go out, but this is a limited time offer so don't take too long, later." The message ended.

Putting your hand to your face and dragging it down before seeing the bandages on it due to the cuts from Junkrat's bear trap, you decide to ignore the message and just stay home for tonight, you didn't feel like going out and going crazy for the rest of your time off from work, plopping down on your couch and closing your eyes to get some sleep, the only thing keeping you awake was the light in the living room, you were about to snap your fingers to turn it off until the lights dimmed before you even did that, you heard a familiar giggle.

Opening your eyes again you are met with a pair of amber brown orbs staring straight into your (E/C) ones. "'Ello there." You were greeted by none other than the brit beauty herself.

Your brain took a moment to process what you were seeing until realization hit you like a sack of bricks and you shot up startled, hitting your forehead with the former Overwatch agent's causing you both to have a slight headache, while you groaned in pain Tracer was just laughing it off. "Geez, if I knew you were going to be this gobsmacked I would 'ave used a different approach."

Rubbing your forehead as you got up you looked at the adventurer. "W-what are you doing here!?" You asked still surprised.

"Just decide to pay a visit, nice house you've got here." She said before she started blinking around your house, either just looking at your stuff or touching it before blinking somewhere else, you tried to follow her but the brit beauty was so fast that even your eyes couldn't keep up with her hypersonic speed, at least it was a good sign that her ankle was better already.

Tracer kept blinking around your house before going back to the living room, she was about to blink away again but you managed to catch up to her somehow and grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. "Okay slow down for a second okay!" You said with a serious face. "First of all what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see after saving you at the bridge, I've been going around the city looking for the two demos who nearly blew us to kingdom come." She started explaining.

"And did you find them?" You ask.

She lifts a finger and puts on a big smile as you lean in waiting for her answer. "Nope." She said not letting up on her cheery smile causing you to nearly fall on your face from either disapointment or getting you excited for nothing.

"But something did turn up..." You turn your gaze back at her as she continued. "After the events from four days ago the police are looking for either me or the demos and put all of us behind bars, ever since then the boys in blue 'ave put the city in a lockdown until they find us or give up on it, whatever comes first..." You were surpirsed to see how she could say that with a smile on her face. "So I've been moving around looking for a spot to hide until I saw you walking out of that store and decided to follow you, so I hope you don't mind if I crash here for a few days."

You could just look at her with a deadpan stare before sighing a bit annoyed by this. "Let me think..." You tell her, you couldn't let her stay in your house for long otherwise the police could arrest you along with her or she would leave you behind and let you go to jail all on your own.

"Pretty please with sugar, cherries and chocolate chips on top?" She asked clasping her hands together and pouting giving you the quivering lip. You could say no but she did save your life back at the bridge, you might have helped her back at the construction site but still.

"Okay fine."

"YAY!" She shouts while jumping and wrapping her arms around you in a big hug. "Thank you so much, you'll barely notice that I'm here." After she said that she blinked away leaving you alone in your living room "What did I get myself into?" You ask yourself while facepalming.

Going back to the kitchen to get dinner ready you start to take out the ingredients for your favorite dish, after getting everything set up you leave it at the oven, now you just had to wait until it was done. Not wanting the hypersonic heroine to break something you decide to go look for her, only the moment you turned around she was already waiting behind you. "I knew I smelled something good." She said before blinking near the oven. "What'cha cooking?"

"It's just (F/F)." You answer her.

"Can't wait to taste it." She blinked again, you followed her as you waited for the food to be ready, she was back at the living room looking through your music list. "You've got some good songs here love." She complimented, good thing she liked your music tastes.

She kept running her finger through the holografic screen, the thing was that your holo-boombox was located a bit lower so she had to lean forward a bit to have a good look at the holo-screen, and it was enough for her round butt to stick out, you couldn't help but stare at it, a loud beep came from the holo-screen snapping you back to reality hoping she didn't catch you getting an eyeful of her nice behind.

Tracer had picked the "search" option on the holo-screen making a keyboard appear as she typed in a few words and another music started to play.

 **Avicii - Levels (If you'd have this song then she just played it.)**

The music started as Tracer swinged her hips around with the beat before going into an all out dance, moving around in sync with the music, you leaned against the wall until she caught a glimpse of you watching her having fun. Dancing her way towards you she grabbed your wrists and pulled you along with her. "Come on don't just stand there like a statue." After she got you in the middle of the living room she went back to dancing.

You swayed your body to the sides along with the music while Tracer just laughed at you. "Come on no need to be shy, it's just the two of us here." Her words of encouragement had little effect on you, but you started moving your body a bit more, then your moves got faster until you were going nuts dancing with the former Overwatch agent.

The both of you danced together until the song ended, seconds later you could hear a ringing coming from the kitchen, you go see what it was and find the egg timer ringing signaling the food was ready, you stop the timer before getting the food out and onto the table, Tracer watched it hungrily as she licked her lips ready to taste your cooking.

Once you were done eating Tracer leaned back on her chair patting her stomach. "Ahh, your cooking is brilliant lad." Tracer compliments.

"Thanks." You pick up the plates and put them in the dishwasher before heading back to the living room letting yourself fall onto the couch and turning on the TV as the brit beauty blinked to your side. "Don't you get tired of blinking around all the time?"

"Not really, it's actually quite fun, I just don't like it when I can't control it." You remember about the incident with the Slipstream that caused the poor girl to lose control of her own presence in time. "But I don't have to worry about that thanks to Winston for making me this." She points to her chrono accelerator.

"That looks a little uncomfortable."

"Ya get used to it, but still this thing can be murder on my chest."

"Your chest?" You mumble that part low enough so she doesn't hear you but your eyes can't stop from looking down at the mentioned area, indeed the chrono accelerator's core was located right in the center of her chest and the straps seemed to squeeze her boobs a bit.

This time she noticed you staring and got an idea for a small prank, she stretched her arms up. "But ya know, it kinda makes my shoulders ache a bit, would you mind giving them a rub lad?" She asks getting you a bit surprised.

You stand there staring at her before answering. "Sure..." Even though you weren't really sure of it.

She adjusted her position on the couch so she was facing away from you, your hands were a bit hesitant but you reached out slowly until finally placing them on her shoulders, gulping loudly you start massaging her shoulder, feeling that they were quite stiff, it would be expected from a heroine who works day and night to keep everyone safe.

Tracer could feel tingles going up and down her spine as your hands rubbed away all the stiffness in her shoulders, your thumbs pressed against her back hitting a pressure point nearly making the adventurer let out a moan, you could still hear it from her shut mouth it was enough to almost drive you crazy.

After a few more minutes of pressing your thumbs against her back you were done and she started to lean back onto you before making you lay on your back with her on top of you, she went up a bit before flipping around on her side and facing you. "That was quite nice." She said smiling at you, God she was cute.

Although you didn't dislike it, the position you two were in was making you a bit uncomfortable around your crotch. "Oh that also reminds me..." She lifts herself up so she could be close to your face leaning in really close before removing her visor. "I'd like to thank you for saving me back at the construction site, you were really brave risking your life for me like that." She said in a low almost sexual tone.

You were starting to lose your mind with the brit beauty so close to your face. "The world could always use more heroes..." She whispered with half lidded eyes, things weren't looking too good on your end, she stradled you, her hands touching your chest and her face mere inches away from yours, you couldn't help it anymore, one of your arms shot forward and wrapped itself around her back as you pulled her into a kiss.

 **Took long but Lemon scene starts now.**

Tracer stood paralyzed by the sudden movement, she was just planning to tease you a bit more before leaning on your ear and saying "psych" she didn't expect you to up and kiss her out of the blue, your other arm wrapped around her bringing her closer as she still tried to process what was happening, you felt a small push against your chest as you loosened your grip on her and your lips separated.

Getting a better look at her face you saw that she was blushing and her eyes were wide as dinner plates, only then you realized what you did. "Oh crap sorry I didn't-" before you could continue, this time she was the one who pulled you into a kiss. Now you are as surpirsed as she was but still feeling her soft lips against yours was so good, so you pulled her closer to make this feeling last longer.

The both of you were lost in the pure bliss of your kiss, slowly you slipped your tongue out and licked her lips begging for entrace which she allowed as you two were now french kissing, while your mouths were busy your hands got to work, your hand glided along her slim body, feeling every inch of her curves while hers rubbed against your chest and shoulders.

Running your hands down a bit lower placing them on her well toned thighs all the while not stopping your kiss, you could also feel one of her hands go down and reach the hem of your pants slipping her thumb inside but not pulling it down, not wanting to be the only one without daring hands you glide your hands up from her thighs and grabbing her firm ass.

As soon as your hands touched the adventurer's toned behind she pulled away from the kiss biting your lower lip while doing so. "Well someone's got the silly hands." She says, her voice in a tone of pure lust. "Care to take this somewhere more private?" she asks.

Smiling at her you sit up and before getting off the couch she wraps her legs around your waist as you pick her up and take her to your bedroom, once there you gently lay her down on your bed before attacking her lips with yours again, she grabs the hems of your shirt before stripping it off from you and tossing it into a corner of the room.

Before you could kiss her again you looked down at her chrono accelerator before looking back at her, you were about to ask how she would strip out of her clothes without taking the devide off before she placed a finger to your lips. "Let me do this..." She said as she got up and stood in front of you before blinking out of your sight, you stood there confused, the question of where she had gone to rang in your head until. "Psst!" You heard from behind you before looking to the source of the sound and being met by a wonderfull sight.

Tracer was sitting on the bed while leaning on her arm to support her and save for the device that kept her in the present she was completely naked, her smooth legs seemed to go forever, her thin waist, her perky brests seemed to stand out more with the contraption on her chest, she wasn't just cute, she had a body that would make super models green with envy.

You blushed as the brit beauty crawled towards you pulling you into another kiss before laying you down on your back, pulling away from your lips again she goes down and grabs the hem of your pants pulling them down letting your erection stand out at full mast nearly smacking her in the face. "Blimey..." She said eyeing your member before grabbing it in her soft hands and slowly stroking it.

Leaning in she gave your shaft a long lick coming to a stop at the tip before taking it in, You throw your head back groaning from the pleasure you were getting, not wanting to be the only one being pleased, thanks to her light weight you managed to pick her up and get her into a 69 position, she went back to giving your cock the attention it deserved and you returned the favor by licking her folds.

Using your fingers to spread her petals apart and be able to taste the sweet nectar oozing out of her, she moaned sending vibrations through you cock making it more enjoyable, now licking her clit while you explored inside her with your fingers she let go of you member letting out a loud moan, she didn't stop however, she couldn't suck you anymore since her breathing was getting faster but she kept stroking you in a quick motion.

You kept licking her while thrusting your fingers in and out until you felt her stroking stop as she moaned as loud as she could before squirting her juices all over your face.

Plopping her body on top of yours, her breathing ragged and rushed before coming to a steady pace, she got herself up and positioned herself right above your member lining it up with her entrance, she slowly took in the tip, she stopped before moving up and taking you inside her again, starting to get a bit impatient you placed your hands on her waist and pushed yourself deeper inside her before feeling something blocking your way making you immediately stop and pull out slowly.

But Tracer let herslef go down slowly before looking over her shoulder focusing her gaze at you. "It's okay love, go ahead..." Having her permission still made it look a bit wrong, but you couldn't leave her waiting, pushing yourself inside her again, you gently felt yourself hitting her hymen again but this time you pushed yourself deeper inside piercing throught it. "Aaahhh!" Tracer yelled as she felt the stinging pain in her nether regions before it was replaced with pleasure.

Tracer started to move once she was relieved of her pain, you helped her get in the rythm while still holding her sides, you could feel yourself going deep inside her, moving your hips along with her so that she wouldn't be the only one doing all the job, your minds lost in pure pleasure, nothing but wonderfull bliss.

Tracer's moans mixed with your groans of pleasure as they were the only sounds that could be heard, your movements became quicker as you could feel yourself getting closer to your limit. "Tracer... I'm gonna..." You try to speak but the adventurer kept moving without stopping and when you wanted to pull out she let herself go taking you as deep as she could making you pump you seed inside her while feeling her juices flow down your shaft as she had also hit her climax.

Your breathing was ragged and rushed from all the action, you laid there trying to recover some energy before speaking. "Tracer... Huff... I..." Before you could say more, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at you. "Don't worry love..." She said before her body started glowing a bright blue light and she started moving again, you figured out what she was doing, she was using her recall power to rewind her own time, once she was done the light in her body faded as she looked back at you. "When exactly did you knock me up?"

"Does it really work?" You asked as she giggled and nodded making you sigh in relief, she lifts herself up letting your cock slide out. Tracer looked down before speaking. "Seems like you could go another round." Your cock was still hard due to her rewind making it stand full mast again.

She grabbed your shaft and positioned yourself at her entrace, but this time it felt diferent, it was tighter, looking down you saw that this time she was placing you at the entrance to her ass. You could feel her trying to push your tip inside, she struggled a bit taking a deep breath to help her relax and loosen up which did little but you could feel yourself being able to slip slowly inside her.

You threw your head back and groaned in pleasure feeling her squeezing your cock, slowly she took you in inch by inch until you were fully sheated inside her, you had to fight back the urge to just slam yourself in and end up hurting her so you let her do her thing. She started moving, moaning more often due to the feeling of pain from you stretching her asshole, moving one of her hands down she inserted two fingers inside her slit and everytime she bounced down she thrusted them in.

The feeling was amazing as she kept increasing her pace when she got used to your size, you helped her by pushing your hips up but you still felt like she was the one doing all the work and you didn't like that, so grabbing her waist and sitting up making the adventurer fall on her face on the bed you started to pull out to the tip before thrusting back into her making her yell out her moans.

The sound of your hips slapping together echoed across the bedroom as you slammed yourself inside her repeatedly. "How about this..." The former agent said as her body started glowing again, increasing her speed as you were now fucking at hypersonic speed, feeling her ass smacking against your pelvis several time per second in a rapid fire while your dick was squeezed by her walls making you reach your limit faster than last time letting you unload yourself inside her again while she squirted her juices all over your bed sheets.

Slipping out and falling on your back letting your head land on your pillow, you couldn move you body aside from you mouth so you could say. "Can't... Huff... Go on... Huff... Anymore..." you breathed out exhausted.

"Me... Hah... Neither." Tracer said just as tired.

 **Okay it ends here.**

You couldn't move a single muscle but managed to see the brit beauty use the last remainders of her strength to crawl to your side and lay her head on your chest. "Glad you let me stay for a few fortnights love."

"Just as long as you don't freeload..."

"No promises." She sticks her tongue out at you before closing her eyes and placing her arm across your chest while you wrap yours around her letting your eyes close and allowing sleep to take over.

 **Welp finally got it finished, and I shit you not when I say that this damned thing was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but due to a virus thanks to my dumb ways of trying to download a game the wrong way on pirate bay I got a huge ass virus that closed the window just when I had it halfway done and that kinda takes away your motivation... THAT'S A HUGE BITCH!**

 **Anyway here it is, finally got this out of my system, hope you guys enjoyed it and if you thought it was gonna be a short lemon, you got more than you expected, tell me if you liked the bridge or the fight scene I'd put a lot of thought in those... Okay not that much.**

 **Victor157, Over and Out!**


	2. Prologue II

**Okay, let me just say that I didn't plan on making this a story, but due to the reviews I got on the first chapter, let's just say my mind was bombarded with ideas and if I don't get these babies out my creative womb will explode... Wow that sounded weird... anyway enjoy this new chapter and there will be some more to come.**

You slowly awoke from your slumber, cracking your eyes open as the morning sunlight enters your room through the window, you remember the events from last night, you wondered if it was all just a dream, but your bed felt different, you could feel some extra weight, and it was a lot warmer than normal, looking to your side you see a beautifull lady laid down right beside you, her head resting on your chest while she hugged you, your arms wrapped around her slim body holding her close to you feeling her soft skin and the big device strapped to her chest touching your body, smiling to yourself you already knew that what happened was no dream.

Looking to your alarm clock you see it was still pretty early in the morning, you thought about sleeping for a bit more time, but the girl sleeping with you won't be going anywhere for quite a while, slowly getting her off of you and gently placing her head on your pillow you get up and put on your pants before getting out of the room and going to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Once getting to the kitchen you opened the fridge and picked out everything you were going to use to make breakfast, after a few minutes you had everything ready, setting two plates down on the table you were about to go to your bedroom to wake up Tracer until your doorbell rang.

Wondering who could be visiting you so early you decide to answer the door, opening the door you are surprised to see your best friend standing on the other side. "Hey, good morning (Y/N)."

"(F/N)? What are you doing here?" You asked a bit surprised.

"You didn't answer my call yesterday, I wanted to check and see if you were okay. Why are you dressed like that?" Your friend asked seeing as you were only wearing your pants, you were about to come up with an excuse until he stopped you. "Let me guess... You had some special company over at your house?"

You stood still feeling your face getting warm as your cheeks get red, sure it was true that you had some company during the night, but you couldn't tell him that you just got laid with THE Tracer. "Uhh..."

"Holy shit you had! You're catching them all eh tiger." Your friend said supposing the answer from the look on your face as they lightly punched your chest and got inside your house.

"Hey, you're just gonna invite yourself in!?" You stated.

"What's the matter it's not like there's someone else in here right?" You closed the front door before going after your friend as they made their way to the kitchen smelling the breakfast you just made and seeing the plates on the table. "Well would you look at that. Expecting someone?"

"No." You answer still lying about the girl sleeping in your bed right now.

"Then who's the extra food for?"

"I made more food for me, I've been eating a lot recently."

"And you're using two plates?"

"... Yes..."

Your friend shrugs. "Whatever floats your boat ya weirdo. Do you mind if I eat the extra food?"

"Knock yourself out..." You allow as (F/N) sits down at the table and starts eating the breakfast you prepared for Tracer. "I'm gonna go get dressed." You tell them as you start going back to your bedroom only for the moment you exit the kitchen to be face to face with the brit beauty as she yawned loudly, worst thing was, she was still naked.

Acting quickly you moved your hand up and covered her mouth before pushing her out of the kitchen. "What was that." (F/N) asked.

Wanting to keep Tracer hidden you tried to imitate her yawn. "That was me."

"Wow, that is the girliest yawn I've ever heard in my life." They bought that as you didn't notice Tracer moving your hand away from her mouth.

"What's wrong l-"

"Shhh!" You shushed her but her voice did not go unheard by your friend.

"Okay I heard that, who's in here with you?" You hear (F/N) getting up from the chair as you quickly pushed Tracer back to your bedroom and you closed the door behind you.

"What's the matter love?" Tracer asked you wanting to know why you wouldn't let her meet (F/N).

"Because if my best friend, sees a naked Tracer inside my house especially my bedroom, I'll never hear the end of it." You explained as you notice the door knob turning before grabbing hold of it and keeping the door closed.

"Open this door (Y/N) you know you can't hide things from me." (F/N) said while knocking on the door.

Looking at the time controlling girl you mouthed the words "Hide" for her, she blinked towards your closet and hid inside it. Letting go of the door knob and running close to your bed you crouch as though hidding something under it just for your friend to open the door and catch you. "Okay what's under the bed?" They asked as they walked towards you.

"Nothing." You answer before (F/N) crouches and inspects under your bed running their hand all around it to try and find something but come back with the same answer you gave them. "See, told you, now get out of my room will ya." You said pushing them away.

"Achoo!"

The sound echoed as soon as you had just pushed (F/N) out the door. "Okay stop with the mysteries who's in here?" (F/N) insisted in giving your room a double check before the familiar sound of the closet door slamming shut came to your ear.

Your friend heard it as well and managed to push you out of the way before walking to the closet. "(F/N) wait!" You tried to stop them.

But (F/N) ignored you as they opened the closet to find... Nothing...

Even you were surprised by this, your friend ran their hands through your hanged clothes to see if something was hiding amongst them but the only thing in there were just coats and some dust. "Well, I guess you were telling the truth after all."

You looked around before noticing Tracer's hand waving at you from under the bed, she must have blinked out of the closet and under the bed, putting a hand to your chest and heaving a relieved sigh you manage to calm yourself. "Listen (F/N)... I've been through a lot of shit recently, too many things happened at once, and I'm not feeling like doing anything for this next month okay..." You said with your voice tired and sad, even though it wasn't really how you felt.

(F/N) approaches you and puts a hand to your shoulder. "Look man, I'm sorry okay, I didn't think that you would be this traumatized after what happened at the bridge..."

You sighed before looking at them with a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it, come on let's finish eating so you can tell me what you've been up to yesterday."

The two of you were catching up and spent the morning talking, you two ate the breakfast you had prepared and after a few more minutes of talking (F/N) was finally leaving. "Okay dude, I'll give you a call so we can hang out tonight, gotta make the most out of our time off from work right?"

"I guess I'll just stay home for tonight again, but thanks anyway."

"Sure thing, I better get going, I forgot to charge my phone last night and the battery is dead, see you later." (F/N) waves to you as they leave.

"Bye!" You waved back as you closed the door.

Leaning your back against the door you wipe the sweat off your brow and sighing relieved before noticing Tracer standing in front of you, fully dressed this time, you sigh again before walking back to the kitchen to prepare something for the adventurer since your friend ate her part. While you cooked she sat at the table and watched you. "You two seem really close." You heard her comment.

"Yeah..." You said not taking your eyes away from the food. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember, we got into all kinds of trouble in the past, but we managed to pull through."

"By the way, I forgot to ask for your name yesterday, thanks to your friend I already know your first name is (Y/N). What's the rest?" She asked her gaze still fixed on you as she rests her head on her palm with her elbow leaned on the table.

You stop cooking for a moment before looking at her. "My name is (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)." You tell her your full name.

"It's nice to meet you." She greets giving you a bright smile.

You turn away from her to get back to cooking and to hide the blush on your face, this happy playfull behaviour of hers always gets to you and proves she's not just beautifull but cute as well, that simply melts your heart. Once you were finished you put the breakfast on a plate and served the former Overwatch agent. "Thanks for the food." She says digging in while you opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle to quench your thirst before putting it back.

Leaving the heroine to eat her food you go back to your room and put your clothes back on getting fully dressed now. Getting your keys and your wallet you head towards the front door, but first you go by the kitchen to see Tracer was almost done eating. "Listen I'm going to go out to get myself a cup of coffee, once you're done just leave the dishes on the sink and I'll wash them when I get back, and if someone comes here looking for me, don't answer the door." You tell her giving her the keys to the front door as she gives you a mock salute before you leave.

You walk the way you always do when going to work, this time you were just heading to the coffe shop, when arriving there you were greeted by the omnic owner. "Hello there Mr. (L/N). The usual?" The owner greets you in his robotic voice.

"Yeah, the usual Tom." You confirm taking a seat on a stool near the counter as he starts preparing your favorite type of coffee in a matter of seconds before placing the steaming cup on the counter in front of you, you pull out your wallet and pay the omnic before taking a sip of the hot liquid, it was interesting how this omnic adapted to this city, even his name, you couldn't remember it since it was some complicated name, but he settled for Tom.

"I heard you were involved in the incident at the bridge, hope you didn't hurt yourself." Tom said, he always likes to talk to his costumers whenever something happens to them or if they are down in the dumps.

"If it was just that I wouldn't be this much of a trainwreck..." You said with your gaze down.

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked

"No, it's just that..." You didn't want to tell him the truth right now, but you did want to get it out of your system and Tom was a great listener. "It's just that, there is this girl, and I'm really into her, but she might leave the city because of her job so I don't know how long she's gonna stay, but I know she's gonna have to leave someday..." You let it all out with as much of the truth you could reveal as the robot stares at you with it's glowing blue eyes.

"Well, love is a tricky thing, we never know who we'll fall in love with and when will that happen. But even though it's complicated and hard to understand, it is still a wonderfull thing. What's most incredible is that humans and omnics will soon be able to have a loving relationship between one another."

You look back at Tom with an eyebrow raised. "Soon?" You asked, you knew there were some people who would fall in love with omnics, as crazy as that sounds, but sometimes omnics act more like humans than robots, even you noticed that when talking to Tom or other omnics you've met along the way.

"Didn't you see?" Tom reaches under the counter and pulls out a newspaper with the picture of an omnic monk on the front page and the title saying **"Human and Machine can be Together?"**

"What's this all about?" You ask taking the paper and reading some of it's contents.

"In just a few days, at King's Row in London, the omnic monk Mondatta will give a speech about how humans and omnics can actually live mutually in more ways than one." Tom explained. "It would be nice to have some humans supporting us ever since the Omnic Crisis and all the troubles it has brought."

"Like the discrimination with every kind of robots and Talon right." You added remembering the terrorist group that's been going around causing some of these deaths you see in newspapers and TV.

Tom sighs remaining silent for a moment before speaking again. "You know, way before the omnics were created, you humans have been fighting amongst yourselves for ages and still do so in the present days. We don't see the need for violence amongst ourselves. So why keep fighting?" Tom said.

You look to Tom before saying. "Humans are complicated Tom, we can't just be programmed or come with an instruction manual... No offense."

"None taken."

"And it's not like we fight because we want to. Violence only comes because humans can be greedy and some can even go as far as to kill another human to get what they want..."

"But you're not like that Mr. (L/N), I've known you for a short time since you started coming here, but I know you're not a bad person."

You finish your coffee with a last sip before putting the now empty cup back on the counter. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm human, thanks to that, I can be no different than the Talon terrorists, the only reason I'm not like them, is because I believe that we can achieve what we want without having to kill or hurt anyone." You get up from the stool and walks back to your home.

Once inside you knocked on the door to wait for Tracer to open it, waiting for a moment you got no answer so you try the knob and the door opens. The front door wasn't locked, that was a bad sign, slowly walking inside and turning your gaze all over the place you didn't see any signs of struggle, and knowing Tracer she wouldn't go down without a fight.

You heard a noise coming from your bedroom, so you slowly made your way there, steeling yourself for what might be on the other side, you push the door open and gets ready for a fight.

"Oh you're back." Said the brit beauty as she was sitting at your computer watching videos on Youtube and eating a bag of cookies.

You sighed for a moment. "The front door was unlocked, I got worried something might have happened... And how did you access my computer, I'm pretty sure I put a password on it."

"Winston taught me a little trick how to hack computers locked with simple passwords, I just got a little curious and wanted to see what you have here... Which reminds me..." She slowly spins the chair around and presses the mouse button making your email window pop up. "What's this?"

You take a look at the screen to see that (F/N) had sent you more inapropriate pictures of the heroine. You give a frustrated growl as you place your hand over your face. "Goddamnit I told him to stop sending me those stupid pictures." You say as you walk over and start deleting the dirty images in your computer, with Tracer getting off your chair to make it easier for you.

"These pervs really don't have anything better to do, not to mention they can't even get it right. My butt is not that big!" She stated while frowning before looking over shoulder. "Is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow while inspecting her own behind as you just give her a look that said "Really?"

After deleting all the pictures from your computer you turn it off. "Listen, next time you want to do something, ask me first okay, it's just like I said, I'll let you stay, but no freeloading and that includes messing with my things when I'm not around."

She looks down knowing she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry." She apologizes.

Your phone starts ringing as you recieved a message, it was a text saying it was from (F/N), he wanted to meet you to talk about something important and there was an address on it, it was a bit strange though since the number that sent you the text wasn't the same of your friend's, but your doubts were pushed away when you remembered that his phone's battery was dead, he must have used someone else's phone, perhaps he borrowed his parents's phone or something.

"Okay, (F/N) wants to see me so I'll go meet him, until I come back you're not alowed to touch my computer again. You can watch TV and listen to music until I come back, understood?" You said sternly as she nods before you turn to leave not knowing she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

 **Later That Day.**

You waited for your friend at the address he sent you, for some reason the address was near a warehouse, it was starting to get late so you pulled out your phone and texted him that you were at the spot and asked why he was taking so long. A few seconds later your phone rings and you look to see he answered.

 _"What are you talking about? My phone just finished charging and I didn't send you any text until now."_

You feel a chill go up your spine after you finished reading his text, you start to get nervous and your eyes start darting around looking for someone who might be suspicious or even dangerous, no one was around which just made you even more worried until a man rounded a corner next to you, he was dressed in black clothes with some tactical equipment and armed with an assault rifle, his face was covered by a mask fixed to a helmet with red lenses covering his eyes.

Truning around to run away but the man pulled the trigger on his gun and you felt something hit your back, looking over your shoulder you see something attached to your back and conected by a cable to the man's gun, he then pulled the trigger and the last thing you felt was an electric shock flowing all around your body. The pain was excruciating and you couldn't take it, your vision starts going dark before you pass out falling on your belly.

Slowly, you start to regain consciousness, still feeling the pain in your back and not just that but your face was hurting a bit as well, all of a sudden you feel someone slap you hard across your cheek, cracking your eyes open your vision was quite blurry but you could still hear well.

"Rise and shine monsieur." You hear a woman speak with a french accent, you look up and notice someone standing in front of you, as your vision regains it's focus you see a woman with... Blue skin?

"Wh... Who ar..." You try to speak but you can barely feel your jaw.

"You've just been tazed with enough voltage to bring down a gorilla, no wonder you'd have some difficulty in recovering." The woman stated, you start to feel your body again, you were sitting down on some sort of stool, you tried to move your arms only to find out they were cuffed behind your back, moving your head around you see you were inside some sort of office room and noticed a guard near the door, you wondered if he was the same guy who captured you or if it was someone else until you feel the woman grab your face and make you look at her.

"To answer your question, you may know me as Widowmaker." When the woman introduced herself your eyes went wide, the most infamous Talon assassin was standing right here holding your face.

"What d... What do you want?" You ask managing to feel you jaw again now being able to speak again.

Widowmaker lets go of you and takes a few steps back before placing her sniper rifle upon her right shoulder. "Let's just say that there is a certain friend of yours that I'm planning to get rid of... And you're the perfect bait for her."

 _"Her?"_ You think before realizing she was talking about Tracer. You start struggling against your restraints until standing up, which wasn't a good idea since you still haven't fully recovered you legs wobbled and you nearly fell to the floor. "If you lay a single finger on her..." You threaten making your way towards her causing the guard to point his rifle at you but Widowmaker lifts her hand to him showing there was no need for him to act.

As you closed in on her she lifted one of her legs and thrust kicked your gut causing you to bend over, she then spins around and hits the end of her rifle against the side of your face leaving a cut on the inside of your cheek and sending you down. The assassin stands over you staring with a cocky smile at your face. "Be a good boy and behave yourself, once i'm done with her, I'll take care of you." She said mocking you before you spit the blood that pooled inside your mouth straight at her feet.

"The only thing I'm gonna do is get out of here and give you a kick in the ass." You growled angry.

Widowmaker shook her head before using the same foot which you spat your blood to kick your gut again causing you to double over tucking your legs close to your body as you felt the pain in your stomach.

"Just shut up and stay down, or I'll leave a corpse instead of a live bait." She said before walking out the room along with the guard. "Watch over this room." She orders the guard who nods in agreement.

The door closes and you wait a few moments until the pain in your gut fades away, you start moving your cuffed hands down your back and pass them under your legs, now with your hands in a more comfortable position you get up and walk over to the window of the room, you look outside and noticed that you were still at the same place the adress said, but this time you were on what seemed to be the second floor of the warehouse.

You couldn't wait for Tracer to come and save you so you looked around trying to find a way out, unfortunately there was only one exit and it was the office door, but you still had to take care of the guard outside, your eyes turn back to the stool you were sitting on and an idea comes to your mind.

Picking up the stool you walk close to the door before lifting the stool and throwing it as hard as you could at the window causing it to break the glass making a really loud noise. "What the hell is going on in there!?" The guard asked as you hug the wall beside the door.

Once the guard bursts inside you step close to him and stomps hard on the side of his knee hearing a loud sound of bones popping, that stomp must have dislocated his knee. As he crouches you walk around him and kick his face making him fall flat on his stomach, but he was still wide awake so you wrap your arms around his neck and hold him tighly, choking the guard.

Keeping a firm grip on him as he struggled to get away, you start to see his movements reduced until he wasn't moving at all, letting go of his neck his body falls limp, you didn't know if you killed him or just knocked him out, but that was of no importance right now, flipping his body so he was facing up you inspect his pockets finding ammo and grenades until finally getting the key to the cuffs and using it to free your hands.

Not wanting to go outside unprotected you pick up the guard's rifle and slowly walks out of the office gun ready, you see some guards posted at some points in the warehouse and they didn't seem to notice your escape yet, you sneak your way down the stairs thinking you could maybe get out without causing a ruckus. Of course that hope was dashed by gunfired and bullets flying just above your head.

"The hostage is escaping!" The guard who noticed you announced getting the attention of the others.

 _"So much for stealth."_ You think while groaning, quickly pointing your rifle at the guard who saw you, without any hesitation you pull the trigger shooting some bullets his way and confirming your escape to the other guards.

The guard took cover and managed to avoid your shots before the other guards opened fire on you. Keeping your head down you run to a part of the ware house close to the wall and dive behind a bunch of metal beams that protected you from enemy fire. Coming out from cover to return fire to the terrorists you couldn't hit any of them, but managed to scare them into cover.

Wanting to get out of here as fast as possible you were about to run towards the giant double doors at one of the ends of the warehouse before you see something falling right in front of you and a better look told you it was a grenade. "Shit!" You exclaimed before running back and diving over a couple of metal barrels for protection the grenade blew up and the barrels protected you from the explosion and flying shrapnel.

However when you looked up two Talon guards were right on top of you, guns pointed at you head. "Sir, the prisioner is attempting escape, should I take him back?" One of them asked in a walkie talkie.

 _"Negative, since he won't stay still, then I guess well have to deal with him now. Finish him."_ The voice of Widowmaker came from it.

"Roger that." The guards pointed their guns at you and when you thought this was your end you watch the guards get hit by glowing blue bullets and fall to the ground.

You look towards the direction the bullets came from and couldn't help but smile. "Cheers love, the cavalry's here!" Hearing Tracer shout her little catch phrase was like music to your ears.

"Open fire!" The Talon guards started shooting Tracer but she blinked out of the way making them miss every single shot, while they were distracted by her you shot some bullets their way managing to hit some of them thinning out their numbers.

The terrorists were confused, switching from shooting between you and Tracer as they slowly fell to your shots, you couldn't belive what was happening, you thought this would only happen in video games and movies, but here you are, armed with a gun, partnering up with a time traveling heroine taking on a bunch of terrorits together and winning, only one thing was going through your mind right now. _"This is fucking awesome!"_

You kept firing until you remembered something important, Widowmaker could be anywhere with her sights on Tracer's head. Looking around you saw a Talon officer near your location, he was focusing fire on Tracer so using the chance he wasn't looking you charged at him and tackled him to the ground, getting up quickly you pointed your gun to his head.

"Where's Widowmaker!?" You demanded from him.

"Fuck you!" Was the answer he gave you.

Aiming the gun at his shoulder you pull the trigger and lodge a bullet inside him causing him to scream in pain. "The next shot is going to be in your balls. WHERE is she!?"

The officer groaned in pain before speaking. "Red building... Can be seen through that window..." He points to a window on the other side of the warehouse.

"Thank you." You say before hitting him with the end of the rifle knocking him out. "Tracer! Cover me!" You shout to the former agent.

"Aye aye!" Was her answer as she shot the Talon officers getting all their attention.

You ran towards the window the officer pointed at and broke the glass with your gun, indeed there was a red building on the other side, quickly scanning it for any sign of Widowmaker, you finally spot her at the top taking aim. Not wanting to let her take the shot you bring your gun up and open fire on her location, you saw her move but due to the distance you couldn't tell if you had hit her or not.

You tried to search for the assassin but more shots were fired at you making you have to get behind cover as Tracer blinked over to your location showing that her chronal accelerator had to recharge.

"How many of them are left?" You asked.

"About four or five, you have to get out of here, I'll give you some cover but you'll have to run." She tells you making you nod at her plan. "Ready, 1, 2... 3!" The moment she shouted her chronal accelerator sparked to life and she blinked out of cover along with you running out.

Blinking over to the remaining terrorists she pulled out her Pulse Bomb and threw it at them the explosion scattering them and even getting some of them in the blast. You sprinted towards the door until another Talon officer came out of nowhere and took aim at you, having your gun at ready you opened fire just to run out of ammo at the last second. The terrorist returned fire, keeping your head down you ran behind a container. "Great, now what!?" You ask yourself before you remember something.

Inspecting the gun you found a part with a switch that said "Stun" which could be the same tazer part they used to capture you. Flipping the switch and going around the container you saw the officer walking towards your old position, rounding the corner of the container you pulled the trigger and shot the attacher at the terrorist's back before pulling the trigger again sending an electric shock towards him.

When he was down you ran towards him and grabbed a handgun he had on his waist so you wouldn't go out unprotected and not call too much attention from civilians by carrying a big gun, running outside you take a quick look around to see if you could find Widowmaker before hearing a loud gunshot followed by enormous pain in your leg that made you fall to the ground, looking down you saw that you were shot on your ankle and it hurt just by moving as blood flowed out of the bullethole.

Widowmaker landed close to you before walking in your direction, picking up the handgun and aiming it at her you were about to take the shot, until she kicked your hand sending the gun away and stomping down on your neck and pointing the barrel of her gun at your head.

"Say goodbye monsieur." She said slowly pulling the trigger.

Before the bullets were fired, Tracer had blinked towards you two and pushed the barrel of the gun away from your face, making her miss the shot before kicking her away and taking her gun, Widowmaker rolled away from you two and didn't move as Tracer had her gun pointed at her. "It's over, you can still come peacefully if you ask nicely for me to forgive you." Tracer said not lowering the rifle.

Widowmaker simply chuckled. "It ain't over, till it's over." Stretching her arm out she shot her grappling hook to a nearby building, Tracer was about to open fire but Widowmaker threw something towards you making Tracer's eyes widen in terror.

"Hold your breath!" She yelled as something that looked like a metal spider with a tube full of purple liquid landed beside you. Quickly taking a deep breath for whatever reason until the metal spider exploded and a big cloud of purple smoke covered your vision, only now you realized why you had to hold your breath, doesn't take a genius to know that the smoke around you was poisonous gas.

You tried to get up to get away from the gas but you injured ankle made you yelp in pain and fall back down, breathing out some air in the process, Placing a hand to your face to try and block the poison from entering through your mouth or nostrils and start crawling away, feeling your lungs screaming for air you fought back the urge to gasp the poison in until Tracer appeared in front of you and grabbed both of your wrists before dragging you out of the gas.

Once you were sure there was no more poison in the air and sucked in a big gasp, heaving your breaths relieved. "Are you okay (Y/N)?" The brit beauty asked concerned.

"I think I'm fin-" You tried answering before coughing violently.

"You must have inhaled some of the poison, you need to be treated right now" Tracer puts your arm around her neck and lifts you.

Putting all your weight on your good leg you limped while Tracer took you somewhere, you two took shortcuts through alleys to stay out of sight and get to your destination faster, you gave a few ocasional coughs along the way, but tracer advised you to breathe slowly so as to make the poison take longer to spread, not only the coughs but a heavy pain could be felt on your chest.

While crossing another alley you couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Tracer asked with a gentle smile.

"It's one crazy thing after the other happening to me these past few days, first the bridge to my job falls and I almost go down with it. Then the famous Tracer shows up at my house and says she'll be spending some time with me. Now I got a bullet lodged in my ankle, poison flowing through my body and shot some terrorist in a warehouse... If I die now I'll have no regrets." You explained before giving another violent cough, this time blood started flowing out of the corner of your mouth.

"Hold on we're almost there." Tracer steps up her pace and a few more minutes of walking you see a pharmacy in the distance.

Going around to the back of the pharmacy, you reach the back door and Tracer knocks on it. Hearing footsteps on the other side, the door opens to reveal a beautiful nurse with blond hair, she gasped as she saw you two. "Lena what happened!?" The nurse said in a worried swedish accent.

"Long story, you have to help him..." Tracer said as she entered. "He's been shot and inhaled Widowmaker's poison."

You didn't know what was happening but didn't worry much about it since your vision was starting to get blurry and you were fighting to stay awake. The nurse told Tracer to lay you on the medical bed in the office like room. Gently placing your head on the pillow Tracer fixed her amber brown eyes with your (E/C) ones. "Don't worry you'll be fine, she's the best I know."

You were having a hard time to keep your eyes open. "Come on (Y/N) stay with me, don't close your eyes." Tracer begged as you were starting to lose strength.

"Here it is!" You hear the nurse exclaim before she came running back with a syringe in hand and piercing the needle into your arm, feeling the sting as she injects something into your veins.

A few seconds pass and you can finally feel the pain going away and be able to breathe normally. The nurse smiled before saying. "He's stable." The news caused Tracer to let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "We still need to take care of this bullet wound though." The nurse said going to a locker and placing her thumb on a scanner.

 _ **"Identification complete."**_ A male computer voice said as the locker opened and the nurse pulled out what seemed to be a staff.

"What's that?" You asked, your voice weakened from the poison now being eliminated from your body.

"It's just a tool developed from my research." She leans the staff agains the wall before getting other medical tools. "First let's get that bullet out of there." Sticking a medical forceps inside the bullethole in your ankle you feel a mild amount of pain as the piece of lead is pulled out of you. "There, now to close the wound." The nurse soaked a cotton wad in alcohol and placed it against the wound making you hiss at the pain.

Wrapping the gauze tightly around the wound the nurse reached for her staff and pointed it at your ankle. "Now to finish the treatment." She pressed a button on the staff and a beam of yellow light flowed out from the tip of the staff and conected to your leg while three devices started spinning around the tip of the staff.

When you felt the beam touch you, you could feel your leg be enveloped in a warm calming light, for some reason you could feel something at the spot where the bullet hole was, it wasn't pain, it was more like a tingling.

The nurse then released the button and the beam stopped, she then unwrapped the bandages and you saw that your ankle was brand new, no bullethole, no scar, nothing. "Woah, what happen-OW!" You tried moving your leg to inspect it but a stinging pain shot through it before going away again.

"Please try not to make any sudden movements, your wound may be gone but your nerves still hold the memory of it, It'll take a while until you can move your leg normally again." The nurse warned.

Calming down and laying back onto the bed you look to the nurse. "Thank you... Who are you anyway?" You asked her.

She smiled at you. "My name is Angela Ziegler, former agent of the Overwatch, medic and head of the medical research department, codename: Mercy." The nurse introduced herself. "I came here once I recieved a message from someone who had her leg injured after a fight with Junkrat and Roadhog." Mercy directed her stare at Tracer who looked away and whistled like she had nothing to do with it.

"After the city went into a lockdown I decided to stay here and take care of the sick people until the lockdown ended." She explained as she walked back to her locker and picked some egg shaped device before bringing it close to you. "Hermes, perform a full body scan."

The egg started morphing into a small mechanical angel that floated out of her hand and in front of you, a big yellow beam came out from it's eyes and ran down your body before floating back to Mercy's palm.

 _ **"Scanning complete, Damage to ankle bones being repaired. Poison being erased from system. Warning: Foreign object found on right shoulder."**_ The little mechanical angel spoke.

Mercy frowned when the foreign object was mentioned, she walked over to a nearby laptop and conected the angel to it by a USB cable, while she checked the data from the angel you tug at your shirt collar and look around you shoulder to see a small bumb on it, poking the bump you felt that it was hard and felt like it was reaching deep inside you.

Walking back to you Mercy picked another syringe and found the small bump on your shoulder. "This might sting." She warned before piercing your skin with the needle injecting the anesthetic before putting the syrinje down and picking up a scalpel using it to make a small incision, the pain was numbed thanks to the anesthetic, opening the incision she used the forceps to pull out whatever was inside you to show a small ball blinking red.

"This is a tracker." Mercy said.

"Did they know (Y/N) was going to escape?" Tracer asked.

"No, but perhaps they didn't want to take any chances..." Mercy walked back to her laptop and disconected her angel before giving him the tracker. "Hermes take this somewere far from here." She orders as the robot angel grabs the tracker and flies off. "I need to go back to work, stay here and rest for a while."

Mercy walks out of the room, leaning your head back into your pillow, before looking to the heroine staring at you before speaking. "Hey, just before we entered, she called you Lena... That's your name right?" You ask as she smiles at you and takes off her visor letting you see her face without anything covering.

"Yeah, my name is Lena Oxton." She tells you her real name.

"Lena Oxton huh... That's a pretty name." You compliment causing her to blush and look away for a moment.

"Thanks." She mumble before looking back to you, just so you don't have to move too much she leans closer to you and your lips met.

Sharing a kiss with the brit beauty was wonderfull, it lasted for a few moments before backing away your gazes fixed into eachother. "I died before reaching the pharmacy and went to heaven didn't I?" You asked joking causing Lena to giggle.

"What do you plan to do?" She asks you.

"I don't know, after today I pretty much have a target painted on my back so and I'm sure Talon might use me to go after you or just up and kill me when I least expect it..." You heave a sigh. "What am I gonna do now?"

You lay there pondering over what to do. "Hey (Y/N)..." Lena got your attention. "Have you ever been to London?" She asked making you raise a brow.

 **Welp hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter and the beginning of another story. Yay more work for me! ... No wait... Oh whatever, anyways tomorrow I'm gonna have my college's final test, after that I'm gonna hunt for a job and start bringing the money home.**

 **So like always, read, review, fave and follow if you haven't done that already.**

 **Victor157. Over and Out!**


	3. Prologue III

Your eyes gently crack open as you wake up to another not so normal day, you look around to see you're alone, still in the pharmacy's office where Tracer had brought you, but as you look around the brit beauty was nowhere to be found, instead there was a small note left on a chair near the bed you were laid in, you pick up the note and read it's contents.

 _'Ello Luv._

 _By the time you're reading this I won't be around, because I'm making the preparations for us to leave, Mercy left but she remembered to leave the back door unlocked so you can get out when you're feeling better, which wouldn't be a problem since Mercy's nanobots sure know how to get your energy back. Anyways the address for where you need to go is on the back of the note, see ya there._

 _P.S I left you some credits for bus pass near your wallet._

You finished reading before flipping the note and seeing the address she left you, it was weird since the place it would lead you to is outside of the city and if you remember right, everything is still in lockdown as the police is still searching for Junkrat, Roadhog and Tracer herself. If she managed to get out of the city that easilly then maybe you'll have a chance as well. You get up and pick up your wallet along with the credits the heroine left you before going out of the office and making your way to a bus station.

Once getting there you climb onto the first bus that's leaving the city, according to one of the workers at the station you were going to have to go through a check up before really leaving the city, you just hoped they wouldn't find you too suspicious.

The bus starts floating and makes it's way out of the station, only a few people were inside the bus, but the numbers were diminishing as only you and two more people were left. You watched the scenery through the window, while on the trip you remember the time before waking up.

 **Flashback.**

"Have you ever been to London?" Lena asked making you raise a brow.

"Why?" You responded with another question.

"Well, judging from this near death experience, let's just say that Talon now knows they can use you to get to me. So staying here might not be safe for you anymore." She explained. "So to make things easier it will be better if you come with me to London, it'll be harder to find you there."

You stop to think about it for a moment, sure it'd be nice to take a long vacation out of the country and even spend time with Lena, yet you couldn't leave (F/N) behind knowing nothing, you could call them and tell about your situation, the only question being. Would they believe you?

It would be sad to leave unannounced like this, not to mention your boss, you'll have to come up with a very convincing lie to get out of any trouble. _"Hey boss I met the former Overwatch agent Tracer and got attacked by Widowmaker along with other agents of Talon so I got shot in the leg and inhaled poison. Can I get a few more days off?"_ You think.

Your options were few, but you couldn't stay indecisive for long so you take a deep breath as you give your answer. "I've always wanted to visit King's Row." after hearing your answer Tracer leans in and kisses your lips.

 **End of Flashback.**

After some time you see the border of the city, but before crossing it the bus is stopped by a police blockade, the doors open and one of the officers entered the bus, he walked close to one of the passengers and asked for his documents along with a few questions before going to the next one and doing the same before he reached you.

"Sir may I see your documents?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir." You answered acting as natural as you could fishing out your wallet and giving it to him.

"Do you have any business outside of the city?"

"Yeah I'm visiting my grandparents."

"Have you see anyone suspicious on your way here?"

"No sir." The officer then brings a small metal detector and passes it down your body to see if there was anything suspicious only for it to come back clear.

"Very well then, sorry for disturbing you, have a safe trip." The guard says before handing you back your wallet and walked out of the bus.

The bus resumed it's course and you were nearing your destination, getting up from your seat and going to the door you wait until the bus stopped and it's doors opened as you walked out seeing the address Lena gave you was of an abandoned hangar, you didn't know why exactly she wanted you to come here but decided to leave it for later as you walk towards it.

You went towards the main hangar and saw something big being covered by a tarp, before you could get closer to see what it was your vision goes dark. "Guess who?" A familiar voice asked you.

"Is it Lena Oxton?" You ask even though you knew who it was.

"Correct!" The happy go lucky heroine exclaimed while giggling and removing her hands from your eyes.

"So, what are we doing here?" You asked her.

"Well, you said you wanted to visit King's Row. So..." She blinks over to where the tarp was before grabbing it. "I was getting us a ride." She pulls the tarp back uncovering the jet under it. "Ta-dah!"

You walked close to the jet to get a better look at it, it reminded you of a classic F-22 fighter jet, it was colored white with a bit of orange at the edges of the wings, you could see the overwatch logo near the cockpit which seemed to be a bit bigger.

Your attention is caught by the sound of Tracer blinking off somewhere and you turn to see her near the lower part of the jet, she opens a compartment and shows some big bags inside. "While you were at the pharmacy I went ahead and packed your stuff. I just got some of your clothes, I didn't know what else to bring but decided not to stuff the jet since we have to travel light." She told you as you approach to inspect the suitcases.

"Did you remember to lock my home?" You ask her.

"Yes sir." She answers giving you a mock salute before closing the compartment and blinking away near the cockpít and pulling something out of her jacket's pocket before pressing her thumb against it, it wasn't a button, instead it was scanning her thumb until the cockpit opened along with another compartment beside it lowering a ladder. "Well, let's hit the road." She says before climbing the ladder and entering the jet.

Once she was inside you climb after her and sees the extra seat behind her, so you climb aboard and sits on the chair provided to you. Once seated the cockpit closes and you hear the engines roaring to life. "Better get comfy luv, it's gonna be quite a ride." The brit beauty tells you as the jet starts to leave the hangar.

Tracer lined up the jet with the runway and sped up the ship, you pull the seatbelt and make sure you're strapped in tight as the jet starts picking up speed. "Time to fly!" Tracer exclaims before pulling the ship up and taking off. "Okay, activating cloak mode." She presses a button and on the outside the jet becomes invisible.

While in the air you two pass over the city for you to get a good look at it before leaving, you hope that someday you might come back, you think as your friend must be wondering where you are right now, speaking of which. "Hey Lena." You call the heroine.

"Yes?" She answers.

"Can I contact (F/N) to tell them that I'm okay?"

"Sure just a moment." She presses a few buttons and a screen appears in front of you conected to the back of her seat. "That's the com link, you can call pretty much anyone with that." Lena explains as the screen turns on and shows you a number pad along with the image of a phone.

You dial the number of (F/N)'s phone and waits for their answer which doesn't take long. "Hello?" The voice of (F/N) comes from the screen.

"Hey, how's it going?" You greet.

"(Y/N)! Dude where are you? I tried calling you yesterday after you sent me that weird message asking me about that address, but you didn't answer. Is everything okay?" They asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Listen I've got something to tell you." You start telling them about your most recent encounter with Widowmaker and the Talon terrorists, you didn't leave out any details, telling them everything from how you got shot and inhaled poison to being treated by Mercy.

"Woah... Okay I didn't think I'd say this to you but, I'm jealous of you man." (F/N) said as you two share a laugh. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, right now I'm on a jet with Tracer heading to King's Row, London." You tell him.

"You lucky son of a bitch. What do I have to do to get an adventure like that!?" He asked making you laugh again.

"Okay look, I won't be able to go to work for some time, so think you can cover up for me?"

"Sure man... Hey Tracer! You there?"

"Yes luv?" She responded.

"Take care of this idiot for me will ya."

"Leave it to me."

"Okay, I have to go now." You tell him.

"Alright, call me again when you have the time, I wanna hear more of those crazy adventures of yours, and try not to get yourself killed."

"Will do. Later." You bid him farewell before turning of the com link. Now that you were done you lean back on your chair and look at the sky, thinking it might take a while until you reach King's Row you close your eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

While asleep you think about the life ahead of you, some questions also came to your mind like. What are you gonna do? Could you help Tracer in anyway? How long would you have to hide for? Will you ever go back to having a normal life? Will your friends and loved ones be safe now that Talon knows who you are?

Time seemed to fly as you slept and asked yourself these questions, as you were lost in thought the voice of Tracer brought you back to reality. "Where almost there luv, just gotta do a little something." She said as you started waking up you look up at the sky for it to be different from it's daily blue color, switching to a yellow, orange and purple in the distance over the horizon, then you felt the jet lean down and you see Tracer making the jet dive down and the ocean was coming up fast. To say you were scared would be an understatement, as you were about to crash into the water you braced yourself for impact.

Once the ship hit the water you didn't feel a violent crash, instead you only felt a small change in the speed of the ship, now you were underwater and the ship was still moving the only difference was that the cloaking system was deactivated. "This jet was a gift from Winston in case I needed to get from one place to another quickly. Not only can it travel through the sky but underwater too." Tracer told you.

"But, why are we underwater?" You asked.

"Just before Overwatch got shut down we had estabilished secret landing zones that conected to the many countries, cities and states. The one in King's Row is underwater and only known to the agents of Overwatch, so we won't have much trouble entering." She explained and after some underwater travel you see a sea cliff approaching, before getting any closer, Tracer pressed some buttons in the jet's panel and the rocks of the cliff started moving before opening a gate to a hangar.

Once going inside, Tracer carefully lands the jet and the gate closes behind you guys, you hear a loud sound as all the water in the hangar is being drained, you wait for the hangar to be completely dry before undoing your seatbelt, Tracer opens the cockpit and climbs out going down the ladder with you right behind her, you get your luggage which wasn't much, just two bags and follow her to a door which leads to a set of stairs taking you up and reaching another door.

Tracer pulled out a card from one of her jacket pockets and pressed it against a card reader beside the door unlocking it, once you two go through the door, your nose is attacked by a horrible stench until you see that you two were in the sewers. "Ugh, gross." You commented while looking at the sewer river in front of you, luckly you and Tracer were on some sort of platform above the water, but the smell was still unbearable.

"Yeah, not the best places but at least we don't have to stay here for long." Tracer said while climbing a ladder beside the door and opening the hatch of the manhole before going out.

Climbing the ladder after the heroine you come out into an alleyway of King's Row. Tracer closed the hatch while you looked around the place marveled by the sight, you always wanted to visit King's Row, as you looked around Tracer's hand touched your shoulder getting your attention. "I know a good place where you can get a nice view of the city." She tells you, and before you can ask where it is she blinks away next to a ladder. "Follow me!" She called as she started climbing the ladder to the roof.

Running towards the ladder you climb after her, you reach the top where she was waiting for you. "Now try to keep up." She says while giggling before blinking away and running through the rooftops, not wanting to stay behind you run after her trying not to lose sight of the heroine, having some trouble since you had to run and carry your lugagge at the same time, you two moved through the rooftops as the sun was setting behind the horizon, it was starting to get dark so you hoped to get to where she wanted to take you before nightfall.

You were being able to keep up with Tracer until she blinked up to a higher roof, you stopped and looked around trying to find a way up but there was no ladder. Tracer kneeled next to the edge and stretched her hand for you. "Come on, I'll pull you up." She said, even with her help you don't think just by jumping you'd reach her, you could use your bags to give you a boost but then you'd have to leave your stuff behind, so first you threw your bags up to her level. After taking some distance you run towards the wall, when you were close enough you jumped placing your foot on the wall before pushing yourself up and grabbing the brit beauty's hand making sure you also grabbed the edge of the roof so she didn't have to hold your entire weight.

She pulls you up and helps you get up to your feet. "Come on, hurry we're almost there." She said blinking away again, making you pick up your bags and run after her again. After a bit more running you two reach a much taller building, a tower that would either be the big ben or similar to it, she brought you to a hidden door by the side of the building and you two started going up a long set of stairs.

When you reach the top you're a little out of breath while Tracer still looked like she could run another mile. "Come on." She called you over to a window, and when you walked close you saw what she wanted to show you, and your eyes widen, night had fallen and the city was iluminated by the lights of the houses, it was beautiful.

You stood there watching the scenery for a good while, before feeling Tracer's hand hold yours. "It's beautiful." You said still awestruck by the sight of the city.

"Yeah, I never get tired of this sight." Tracer added before remaining silent. After a few minutes of admiring the view you feel a small tug on your arm. "Let's get going, it's getting late." She says pulling you away.

After going down the stairs again, you two move through a few more rooftops until reaching one that had a door to go inside a certain building. "Okay, go to room 501." Tracer tells you before opening the door and blinking inside.

You walk in and go down another set of stairs before reaching a door with a 5F written on it, you open it and comes out into a hallway filled with doors, in front of you was one with a "505" sign and some other doors on the hallway, this is a hotel. Walking down the hall you reach the door with the number Tracer told you about, you try the handle and it opens.

Inside you find a small apartment that could be enough for two people to live, to your left was a small kitchen with the essentials, a basic oven, fridge, dish washer and of course a sink. it was sepparated from the living room by a L-shaped counter. The living room had a fifty inch flatscreen TV, a coffee table and a three seater sofa with Tracer sitting on it. "Welcome to my home." She said with her arms outstretched.

You walk in taking a better look of the place, at the wall to the right of the sofa Tracer was sitting on there were two windows, the brit beauty got up and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, you can unpack in the bedroom." She said pointing a thumb to your right which showed a short hallway with two doors, one at the end and one to the left, the bedroom was the door at the end and the bathroom was the door to the left, Tracer blinked to the bathroom door and before she went in she looked at you. "No peeking now." She said before winking at you and closing the door behind her.

Entering the bedroom you see a king sized bed to the left and in front of the door was a big closet built inside the wall. Hearing the sound of water falling from the bathroom, you could just assume Lena was taking a shower, which brought up a question. "How does she bathe without taking off the Chrono Accelerator? Is it water proof?" You thought before deciding to ask her later. You put one of you bags on top of the bed and open it to find your casual clothes, neatly folded inside, along with shampoo, tooth brush and some other essentials. Taking out the clothes you leave them on the bed folded onto a pile, the other bag had more clothes and underwear.

Opening the closet and finding some spots to leave your clothes to when you need them you start to organize the closet to sepparate your clothes from Lena's, until you hear the water from the shower stop falling, signaling Lena was done with her shower. "Did she bring a change of clothes with her? Or..." You asked yourself as your mind starts imagining Lena coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. When the door to the bathroom opens you snap yourself back to reality and keeps on putting your clothes in the closet.

When you were done you decide to go to the kitchen to see if there was something to eat, whe you reach the living room and look over the kitchen counter you noticed Lena there, yet she was quite different.

Lena was wearing a blue union jack shirt that could almost pass as a dress and some orange shorts that showed her long legs, her feet were bare and she wasn't wearing her visor, there was the always present Chrono Accelerator, her hair was stilll a bit wet so it wasn't as spiky as normally, but everytime it fell on her eyes and she blew it out of the way, it was quite cute to see, she was cooking something for you two to eat.

Once she notices you staring she smiles. "Not used to seeing me in something other than my uniform luv?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that." You answered making her giggle.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Make yourself at home." She said before going back to cooking.

You nod before turning to the living room and sitting down on the couch before turning the TV on, after zapping through a few channels you come across a news channel, they were talking about how Mondatta was going to show up tomorrow for his speech, after seeing some images of the omnic monk himself coming out of the airport followed by some bodyguards. "Even though he has been threated to be killed many times, the monk Mondatta is still going to give his speech, for he believes that outside differences are nothing compared to the life force existing in all of us." The reporter said then the camera shifts to many reporters from different channels going up to ask questions to the omnic monk but the body guards wouldn't allow, aside from a lucky one who managed to get past them.

"Mr. Mondatta, what do you have to say about the people who don't aprove of the idea of humans and omnics living mutually together?" He asked.

"Those who don't aprove of it, don't see the wonders of peace since some may still hold grudges against the omnics due to the crisis, but we changed, we are not mindless killing machines anymore, I cannot say that all the humans may accept this ideal now, but with due time, I'm sure they will learn to live alongside us in harmony." Was the monk's answer.

After that the bodyguards started pushing the reporters back to make way for Mondatta to move without being interrupted again, your focus on the news was interrupted when out of the corner of your eyes you saw Lena holding a plate of food for you. "Thanks." You said taking the plate and seeing the delicious food on it, you start eating and you mouth felt an explosion of flavor. "This is great." You complimented making Lena smile and giggle.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Lena said before eating her own food, you two sat there enjoying the food, you took your time chewing yours so you could feel the wonderful taste of the dish made by the brit beauty sitting by your side, once you were done she took you plates and put them in the dishwasher before walking back to the couch, yet this time instead of sitting by your side she sat on your lap and leaned back on you giving your forehead a peck before taking the remote and switching to a cartoon channel.

You snaked your arms around her waist hugging her closer to you, causing her to smile at you before going back to watching her cartoons. Time flew as you laughed at the antics of the characters, before Lena put a hand to your cheek making you look at her as she leaned and kissed you, kissing her back and feeling her soft lips against yours was always a good feeling, she pulled back for a bit so she could adjust her position, now she was stradling you before kissing you again.

Your hands rubbed around her bare thighs, feeling her smooth and soft skin, Lena slipped her tongue inside your mouth and you responded by doing the same, letting your tongues wrestle eachother, you two spent a good while french kissing before Lena bit you lower lip and pulled away dragging her teeth against it, she then leaned down and nibbled on your neck.

Feeling the pinching pain on your neck you retaliated by taking one hand off her thighs and giving her butt a firm smack causing her to let go of your neck while giving a sharp gasp, she then started bitting you earlobe while grinding her hips against you crotch, you gave her butt another smack before massaging her supple behind. As she kept chewing your ear lobe you picked up the remote and turned off the TV before standing up holding her so she wouldn't fall, she helped by wrapping her legs around your waist before turning her head to face you and kiss you one more time.

Carrying the brit beauty you were about to lay her in bed. "Wait, wait." She stopped you.

"What is it?" You asked.

"Feels nice, being held up like this. I want you to fuck me, while holding me up like this." Lena whispered lustfully in your ear.

You smiled before kissing her again andlaying her on the bed just to strip off your shirt, she did the same to her shorts and panties, her shirt was the only thing she kept on, since she would have to blink to tak it off but she wanted you so bad she wouldn't mind having just a single piece of cloth covering her and neither did you. You put yourself on top of her again glueing your lips together as she wrapped her legs around you again before picking her up without breaking your kiss, you push her near the wall to help support her before positioning your dick at her entrance causing her to moan inside your mouth.

When you were lined up you insert yourself inside her making her pull back from the kiss and let out a loud moan, after sheating yourself inside her you start pumping your hard cock making her moan everytime she heaves a breath, you kept your hands on her firm yet soft ass to keep her up, thrusting deep inside feeling her warm moist pussy. She looked directly in your (E/C) eyes with her amber brown orbs which were filled with pure lust as you kept stretching her.

"Ahh. I feel. Umph. So good." She moaned loving the feeling.

"Me too." You groaned, not taking your eyes away from hers. "Lena. I love you." You said making her smile.

"I love you too (Y/N)" She said before leaning in and kissing you again.

You increased the pace of your movements making her firmly grasp your shoulders before pulling away from the kiss and hugging your tightly with both her arms and legs. "(Y/N)! I'm gonna!" She tried to speak as her walls clamped down on your member, both of you reaching you limit until she moaned out your name and opened the flood gates, letting her juices coat your shaft as you shot your load deep inside of her.

"Ahh. So hot." Lena panted feeling your seed filling her up, once you were done she used her recall ability to avoid getting knocked up again while you removed yourself from inside her, you then laid her down on the bed and hugged her close to you before letting sleep take you two away.

 **The Following Day.**

You wake up to find yourself alone in bed, getting up you look around the house to see if you could find your beloved adventuress, but she was nowhere in sight until you found a note on the fridge.

 _Dear (Y/N)._

 _Sorry I had to leave without saying anything, but don't worry, I just need to make sure Mondatta will be fine, you can watch his speech through the Tv, I'll be back once I'm sure he's safe._

 _Luv, Lena a. k. a. Tracer._

After reading the note you crush it and throw it in the trash bin before getting some things out to make breakfast, while you cooked you started thinking about how it would be from now on, Lena would go out to do her heroine job while you stayed behind, just hiding away in a safe house, letting her go in dangerous missions that can hurt her or even worse, and what would you do when she's out, just sit around and wait for her to come home safely. You start feeling more like a burden to her, she had to take care of you and help save the world at the same time.

No you were not having any of that, when Widowmaker kidnapped you, you didn't just sit around waiting to be rescued, you took action and tried to escape on your own, fighting the Talon terrorists and even surviving an attack from Widowmaker, even though you had the help of Mercy and Lena you still managed to fight to stay alive and make it through.

So it's decided, when Lena comes back you're gonna tell her you're not just gonna let her put herself in danger just to keep you safe, you will protect her as much as she is protecting you.

After some time night had fallen again and you sat at the couch watching the news channel transmitting Mondatta's speech. "Human. Machine. We are all one within the Iris." The omnic monk began making the crowd cheer. "Before me I see the future, Humans and omnics standing together, united by compassion, by common hopes and dreams." He continued making the crowd cheer again. The camera showed a further shot and you noticed someone moving amongst the crowd, you recognized a head of spiky brown hair.

"Please be careful." You prayed seeing Tracer going out to do her job before turning your attention back to Mondatta. During the omnic's speech you couldn't help but worry about the former Overwatch agent's safety until one of the bodyguards walked close to the monk and whispered something in his ear before taking him away from the podium, people made way in the crowd to let him pass. Something was wrong.

Keeping your eyes glued to the screen you could just watch as the bodyguards took Mondatta to the limo, once he was there you started thinking Mondatta was home free but then the worst happened. A loud gunshot sounded off and you see sparks flying out of Mondatta's head as he recieved a perfectly accurate headshot, his body falling backwards inside the limo motionless. Mondatta was dead. The last thing you hear is a girl screaming "No!" as the scene was cut to a picture of technical difficulties.

You couldn't believe it, just when hope was starting to shine for the humans to accept the omnics, someone had to show up and put out that light, you felt both sadness and anger fill you up, Tracer had failed her mission, and you could have helped if you hadn't just sat on your ass the entire time. "Damn it!" You cursed loudly, praying to god that Lena was safe at least.

More time had passe, it was getting late and Lena hadn't shown up yet, you go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and took a swig of it while walking back to the living room, just as you did, you hear the door to Lena's apartment opening and when you look to see who it was you eyes fill with worry as you see Tracer stumbling inside, a big dent made on her Chrono Accelerator and she held her chest in pain. You let the water bottle slip from your fingers and let it fall to the floor before running towards her.

 **Cliffhanger Dun Dun DUUUUUUN.**

 **Well guys here's another chapter, sorry I took so long, I've been quite lazy these past few days, but I've also been busy delivering resumes around to find a job but still unemployed, well I've been called to some job interviews but still no news about me starting to work any time soon. Anyway, once again I apologize for taking so long, if there is any grammar errors or anything of the type then I apologize for those as well and hope you guys can bear with me. Anyway, this story only has two chapters and it already has 35 followers and 32 faves, that makes me really happy that you guys are enjoying this since I put a lot of effort in amking these fopr you guys, I like it especially when you leave a review telling me to keep up the good work and all. So once again Thanks for reading my story,feel free to fave, follow and review you guys are amazing and when I get money to buy myself a better computer I sure hope to play some overwatch with you guys, until then.**

 **Victor157. Over and Out!**


	4. Prologue Final

**Okay, so first of all I owe some explanations for my absense and extremely long hiatus, the thing is, life is hard and a lot of shit happened, like getting a job that milked me of my time and it was tough to think that after working on a company then having to come home to work more by writting stories was quite frustrating since when I got home I might not be physically but I was mentally exhausted. I got fired not too long ago and I'm still having to deal with a lot of things. I'm sure you guys are a bit frustrated as well with my lack of posts, but it's kinda hard to do so when you lack the motivation, especially when you've got three unfinished stories and one more sepparate story in another site that makes things a bit more difficult. I'm going back to my original plan and focus on a single story at a time, I'll just put up this chapter of Cheers Love to finish this long Prologue. After this I'm gonna work on my Skulls n' Jawbreakers story until I finish it. After that I'll see what I'll do from there. Sorry if I worried you guys in any way or anything, but sometimes, things aren't as easy as they look. But I promise I'll muscle through it.**

* * *

"Lena!" You exclaimed as you rushed over to her side, lending your shoulder for her to lean against to help support her weight. "'Ello luv... I must look like quite a mess don't I?" Lena asked as you helped her inside.

"What happened out there?" You ask as you help her to the living room and sit her down on the couch. Lena proceeds to tell you about everything that's happened out there, from her meeting with Widowmaker to how she got injured, you look at the dent in her chronal accelerator, it was a big one but fortunately it didn't affect the device's functionality, yet if left as such it could mean trouble.

Lena noticed your worried face and held your hand. "Don't worry love, I can give this little gismo a fix later." She said.

Holding her hand you start to feel guilty for what's happened to her. "I'm sorry..." You say getting Lena to look at you with a confused face. "If only I could have been there to help you, none of this would have happened. I've been nothing but a burden to you... I'm sorry..." You apologized again.

Lena kept staring at you for a moment before undoing the straps on her device as she goes to remove it. "Lena wait!" You said half in panic knowing if she wasn't wearing it she would disappear... But the moment the accelerator came off her chest, she didn't vanish or anything. "It's okay luv. As long as I'm close to the accelerator and it is on then I'll still be in the present just fine." She said as she put it aside on the couch along with her goggles before wrapping her arms around your head and pulling you down, leaning your head against her warm chest, you could feel the softness of her breasts pressing against your cheeks... You could hear the steady beat of her heart... It was so calming.

"(Y/N)... You don't have to blame yourself over what happened, and I understand how you feel, but you don't have to beat yourself up about it. It's fine, getting in trouble and getting hurt is part of being a hero. But if you're willing to accept the wounds and bruises that come with fighting for the innocents, then that makes you a hero, but to save your own life and give support and peace of mind to the heros by making them know you're in a safe place, is a heroic act in itself." Lena whispered, her words as soft as silk, helping you relax in her calming embrace.

You two remain in that position for a good two minutes before she lets go of your head letting you sit up straight. "Thanks Lena..." You said with a smile to her as she smiled back at you. "Don't worry luv..." You two stare passionately at eachother's eyes, slowly leaning closer to eachother, about to kiss until a ringing noise interrupts you both. You look around trying to find the source of the ringing but couldn't find it save for Lena who knew exactly what it was and rushed over to the kitchen.

Following after the heroine you find her pulling a chair from the dinner table and putting it in front of one of the cupboards placed against the wall and climbed the chair, she reaches for the top of the cupboard and pulls a small cardboard box before hopping off the chair and placing the box on the table, she opens and you peek to see what's inside and you find a lot of Overwatch related items, some pictures of the team, an Overwatch badge and what looked like a communicator which was the source of the ringing.

Lena picked up the communicator and answered it, the picture of a gorilla wearing glasses appear on it along with the name Winston. "Winston is that you?" Lena asked but knew it was him. "Oh it has been so long luv!" Lena said into the communicator.

"Yes it has..." A deep voice probably belonging to Winston answered. "As you can tell already Tracer, I've activated the Overwatch Recall." Winston told her.

Lena gasped at it. "You're kidding!?" She asked.

"Recall?" You asked a bit confused.

"Is someone in there with you Tracer?" Winston asked.

"O-Oh, yes, it's (Y/N). A very close friend." She answered giving you a wink.

"Is this a bad time?" Winston asked.

"No no, go on." Lena said. "Very well then. As you see, I've started the Overwatch Recal. The message has been sent to all the other members, I'm still preparing a motivational video to help spread the word that Overwatch needs to return. It's still a work in progress but I'm sure I'm gonna pull it off somehow." Winston said.

"What about the Petras act? If Overwatch comes back in the light the government is definately going to intervene." You stated your opinion.

"That why we need to remain a bit hidden, but we have some friends in high places. We'll figure something out." Winston said. "For now Lena, I need to meet you over at Watchpoint Gibraltar."

"Got it." Lena said. "Oh, can I bring (Y/N) along?"

Winston was silent for a moment before responding. "Is he really trustworthy?" You understand his suspicions, though he didn't sound as if you'd pose a threat as well.

"You should have seen him taking on Roadhog and Junkrat, he also faced off against Widowmaker and some Talon troops!" Lena stated your 'grand' feats making Winston go silent again.

"Very well, but he is to remain silent about this meeting and keep this a secret." Winston stated.

"You have my word." You speak into the communicator. "Very well, I'll see you two at the watchpoint. Over and out." With that Winston ended the call. "Guess we should start packing again." You said while looking at Lena who nods agreeing until she yawned.

"Maybe tomorrow... I'm too tired for another trip." Lena said. With that you two agree to go early in the morning so you two go to bed to rest up for the next trip.

* * *

 **The Following Day.**

Now up and about, You start by getting your clothes and essentials into your bag so you can leave as fast as possible. While packing up you noticed a picture of Lena along with another girl with long red hair, a few freckles on her skin and you had to admit she was kinda cute, was she a friend or a relative though? Lena noticed you looking at the picture and went over to see it. "Oh you found the picture of Emily." She said looking over your shoulder.

"Is she a friend of yours?" You asked.

"Yeah... She's my ex." Lena said.

"Oh-Wait EX!?" You exclaimed surprised. "So that means you're..."

"Lesbian? Yep... Though since I'm with you now, I believe that makes me a bi." Lena said with a giggle.

"What happened between you two?" You asked still looking at the picture.

"We had a falling out, things were looking quite good in our relationship for quite a long time, but some time later it, kinda... Lost it's magic touch and we started fighting more often..." Lena explained starting to feel sad. "But we made up and noticed that our relationship wasn't working out and decided to go our sepparate ways, we still keep contact and hang out as friends once in a while though." She said back with her usual smile.

"I see... I'm sorry things didn't workout the way you two wanted." You said understandingly.

"Hey it's no big deal, there's a lot of fish in the sea. Besides, there are relationships that end early anyway." Lena said.

You take one last look at the picture before putting it down. Once you two were done packing up you take your bags out of the apartment and make your way towards the hidden hangar, as you arrive you put your baggage in the jet's trunk you climb into the cockpit just as Lena was done turning on the engine and move the jet forward.

The jet comes out from the ocean's water as Tracer activated the cloaking module so as to not give yourselves away and flies towards the watchpoint.

* * *

As you flew through the skies you honestly thought about joinning the Overwatch, but in doing so it would be putting the world against you, you'd have to face prosecution, be sued for things that you haven't even done yet, hell you already have a target painted on your back, joinning Overwatch would just put up a neon sign above you reading "Overwatch agent ready to get fucked" and not in the good way too. But then again, Talon is running rampant doing as they please and hurting innocent people, Mondatta's death, your kidnapping and god knows what else they'll be doing! And the image of Tracer showing up all hurt and bruised in the apartment was still fresh in your mind... Lena's words also continued to ring in your head... Now what?

"Are you okay luv?" Lena's voice snapped you out of thought.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." You answered. "Just thinking about stuff.

"Okay. We'll be reaching Watchpoint Gibraltar in 30 minutes." Lena told you your ETA so as to help the trip look shorter making you nod.

And just as said before, after what felt like half an hour later Watchpoint Gibraltar comes into view, from what you could see it was still in one piece but it looks like it had seen better days. Lena slowed the jet's speed as you approached the landing zone, after being close enough she activated a hover mode so as to move with more prescision and land the jet safelly. Once landed Lena cut off the engine and opened the cockpit for you two to exit.

Lena was the first to get off as you were still undoing your seatbelt. "Winston!" Lena yelled as she blinked out of the jet while you still climbed out, you see down on the ground that Lena was hugging a big black furred gorilla wearing some kind of white armor and glasses who hugged her back.

"It's good to see you Lena." Winston said in his deep voice. "You've grown quite a lot."

"Yeah I see you've been doing some growing yourself." Lena said as she poked his bloated belly.

"Hey I've been exercising." Winston said.

Once you got down to the floor and walked closer you felt a bit nervous about the big gorilla but since he was friendly there wasn't much of a problem. "And I believe this is your friend." Winston supposed once he noticed you.

"Yeah... My name is (F/N) Mister Winston, nice to meet you." You introduce yourself as you hold a hand for him to shake.

"Please just call me Winston, and it's nice to meet you too." He said as he shook your hand and even with him holding back a bit you could feel his tight grip that could probably crush your hand if he wanted to. "Welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar."

Lena blinked over to the jet's trunk and brought out your baggage, Winston waved his hand and a couple of robots came along and took the baggage to the dorms. "Come." Winston said as he beckoned you two to follow him.

After following Winston through the hallways of the watchpoint you reach a room where you can see a lot of computers, a table with some tools and devices, a spare suit of armor for Winston, and even a tire swing. You approached the table with the devices and look through them. "Feel free to pick them up if you want to inspect them better, just don't touch the one on the far right." Winston said pointing to one of the devices.

"Why what does it do?" You asked.

"Well it's supposed to be a shield generator, but there's still a few kinks I need to workout and it's a bit unstable." Winston explained as you went about looking through the devices.

"So Winston, have you managed to contact any other members?" Lena asked.

"Well it's only been one day since the recall. Gotta give them time." Winston answered until a beeping sound from the computer got everyone's attention, Winston rushed over to see what it was. "Athena what's going on?" Winston asked as an icon of an A appears.

"Talon activity has been detected." A woman's voice said from the computer, you believe this was Athena. "Agents Reaper and Widowmaker have been spotted heading towards the Overwatch Museum."

"What could they want there?" You asked confused until it hit Winston. "That's where they're keeping Doomfist's Gauntlet!" He exclaimed. "If Talon gets their hands on that there's no telling what kind of dangerous weapons they could make! We have to stop them!" Winston goes and puts on a jetpack as Tracer made sure she had everything as well.

"We'll be right back love." She said giving you a goodbye kiss before blinking out of the room with Winston following right behind her.

You stood there as you watched them leave... Once again, she leaves on a dangerous mission and you stay behind to hold the fort... "The look of worry in your face is proof of your concern for Tracer am I right?" Athena asked you as you turned to face the computer screen.

"Yeah... I just can't help it but feel... Useless in a time like this..." You say to the computer program.

"Come upstairs." Athena said before turning off on the lower monitors.

You look at the black screen with a raised eyebrow but decides to do as she asked and walks towards the stairs, going up the steps and reaching the upper floor you see another computer terminal, yet this one looked bigger than the one downstairs, you see the terminal to the left has a pile of plastic lids along with a half empty jar of peanut butter and just above you see a set of pictures. One seemed to be of the whole Overwatch team before they disbanded, you could see Tracer jumping in joy just as the picture was taken, you couldn't help but chuckle at that, next to it there were two more pictures.

One of the pictures was of Torbjorn and Mercy together with the words "Happy Halloween" written on it and both agents in the picture were in costumes, Torbjorn being a viking and Mercy a witch. Next to the halloween picture was a one of Tracer and Winston, both smiling and Tracer holding a peace sign above Winston's head. You also noticed a small picture below this one and when you lifted it you see a picture of a small monkey along with a man who judging from the labcoat was a scientist. "Who are these?" You asked Athena.

"That is Winston in his younger years, and the man by his side is an old friend of his." Athena answered you chuckled as you were done looking through the pictures and looks at the screen in the center, you could see some bananas hung on the screen's corner before the screen beeped and showed a video icon. "Play this video." Athena suggested to you.

Raising your hand you clicked the icon and the video started, it showed Winston adjusting a camera. "Is this on?" Winston asked as he ate a banana. The sceen the shifts to him holding up some papers. "I made a Chronal Accelerator, I'm sure I can do this." Winston said as he adjusted his glasses, the screen shifts again and he clears his throat. "To all agents, of Ov-" Winston was interrupted by the camera falling on the desk which caused you to laugh. The screen shifts again and the camera was facing Winston again. "To all agents of Overwatch!" Winston said before sighing and slumping his shoulders. "That's not right." He said exhasperated. "To the FORMER agents of Overwatch! This is Winston! Haha..." He said a bit more enthusiastically before slumping again. "Obviously..." He mumbled making you laugh again.

The screen shifts one more time, this time everything was dark, for how long was he trying to record this? This time he groans as he glares at the papers before looking back at the camera and giving a nervous laugh and taking a deep breath before putting on a serious face. "Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war..." Winston brings out a smaller screen showing some of the crisis and destruction caused by the omnics. "The nations of the world had no answer, until they called upon a small group of heroes." The screen then shows a picture of the Overwatch agents fighting the omnics. "Overwatch was created, to rescue Humanity from the Omnic crisis." The screen then shows a picture of the Overwatch agents being congratulated and given medals by the president. "We became the greatest champions of peace and progress, mankind has ever seen!" Winston said in the background as another picture appeared of a poster of the agents with the words "Join the Overwatch" scribbled on it with some of the agents on it. "You were chosen, because you had powers and abilities that made you..." You noticed Winston's voice falter for a moment. "You join! Because you..."

Winston hummed as he pushed the picture aside with a sad face. He gives a sad sigh. "You already know this." Indeed, you've known quite a lot about the Omnic crisis and how Overwatch only had the best soldiers in it's team, if these guys had more power they would even be super heroes. But things didn't go quite right in the end... "Look... The people decided they were better off without us..." Winston said in a low tone, and indeed, there were people who behaved like they didn't even need the Overwatch. "They even called us criminals!" Which pisses you off, how can people call heroes who are trying to save their lives and protect them criminals!? "They tore our family apart..." Winston added making you look back to the pictures of the team, it pains your heart to see such a happy group having to be sepparated, more so when they considered eachother family... And there's not much they can do about it...

"But look around!" Winston's voice got your attention back to the video as he typped on his keyboard and some pictures of terrible accidents and terrorist acts caused by both corrupted omnics and Talon officers appeared, along with pictures of people who are struggling with horrible incidents and effects of war, even riots of humans and omnics against the systems of the government. "Someone has to do something!" Seeing those pictures drove the nails of sorrow even deeper into your heart. So many people suffering and going through terrible events. "WE have to do something!" Winston said with conviction as he was done showing the slides and the camera shifts back to him. "We can make a difference again! The world needs us now, more than ever!" Winston said before removing his glasses and staring at the camera as if he was staring through it and straight at you before saying... "Are you with me?" He asked and the video ended...

You stood there, staring at the screen for quite a long time until Athena's logo appears on it. "I hope that helped you in some way." She said... You clench your fists as you now had a determined look in your eyes.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Winston and Tracer walked through the halls of Watchpoint Gibraltar, their mission was a success yet. "You should have warned me about your damaged Chronal Accelerator." Winston scolded her.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention it." Tracer apologized.

"What if it had stopped working in the middle of the mission? You would have been gone until I've managed to fix it or you reappear again!" He continued. "Not only that, think about how worried (Y/N) would have been if you had vanished!" His words were getting through to her making her look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." She said now really feeling bad which caused Winston to sigh and feel bad himself for upsetting Lena. "It's okay, we're here now and there's no permanent damage to the accelerator from what I can see. But as soon as we go through that door you are taking it off and giving it to me for repairs."

Tracer nodded as they approached the door and it opened for them. "We're back!" She announced before noticing you sitting on the table with Winston's devices, your head hung low. "Are you okay luv?" She asked as she approached you with Winston. They couldn't tell your expression due to your back being turned to them.

"Is all well (Y/N)?" Winston asked as they looked at you.

"I've made a decision." You tell them before getting up from the chair and turning to face them. "I'm joinning Overwatch." You said giving them the most determined look you can give.

Both agents were surprised by this announcement before Winston approached. "Are you sure about this, making such a choice can put you on a really hot spot you know." Winston stated.

"I know... But I can't just sit around anymore while people get hurt and let you guys fight while I just cower behind closed doors. I want to fight, not just for me, but for the people out there who are suffering at Talon's hands. I want to fight for a good cause! I want to help Overwatch bring peace back to the world!" You showed them your conviction.

Winston continued to stare at you before smiling. "Very well then." He said before walking over to a tool drawer and picking something up from it. "Catch!" He said as he tossed something your way. You caught it and when you looked at it you see it was an Overwatch badge. "Welcome to the Overwatch rookie." Winston said.

You look down at your badge as Lena's hand holds it along with you making you look towards her. "Welcome to the team luv." She said with a passionate gaze making you smile at her.

"Your training will begin next week." Winston said getting your attention. "Why not now?" You asked. "I need to whip something up for you first." Winston stated.

* * *

 **One week later**

You and Lena were in the lab with Winston who had a big cylinder next to him. It was open and empty inside. "Now, before starting your training you need to suit up first." Winston said before motioning to the big cylinder by his side. "Step inside."

"Are you sure about this Winston?" Lena asked a bit unsure.

"Don't worry, I've tested it multiple times, it'll work out just fine." Winston asured.

With that you take a step forth and walks into the cylinder turning to face the open door and the two agents outside. "Now lean your back against the wall and relax." Winston instructed and you did as he asked, doing so you felt some metal straps wrap around your arms, ankles and waist to keep you in place as the door closes, from outside Winston and Lena could only see a flash of bright blue lights while inside the flashing lights forced you to close your eyes and you felt something being put on your body, as if the machine was dressing you up in something.

A few quick seconds later the lights fade and the door opens for you to walk out, Lena gives an impressed gasp while Winston looked with a proud smile. From your neck down to your toes you were dressed up in a suit of armor, it was light and fit like a glove, very comfortable and looked quite resistant. it was also dyed in your favorite color (Imagine the Doom slayer armor but without the helmet).

You look at yourself getting a good look at your new suit. "That is a special suit of power armor I've developed. I took some hints from Reinheardts armor blueprints and made it a more fitting size for you with a few alterations to it. It is made with a strong alloy so it can help deflecting some bullets, but don't rely on it too much, it's strong but not indestructible. The clothing is made with memory fiber so it will adjust to your body to give maximum comfort in battle." Winston explained. "There's a button at the nape of your neck, press it."

Following his order you reach behind your head and find the button, you press it and some pieces of the armor started to come out from the back and chest before forming a helmet around your head giving you a clear vision as if you weren't even wearing the helmet. "Now that helmet is connected to the armor's HUD, it will inform you of any damages caused to the armor or any problem there might be with it during your missions." Winston explained. "Another good thing is that the armor has a self suplying oxigen tank so if you ever need to go underwater or into places where oxygen is limited you'll be recieving oxygen for a total of three hours and that timer is reset everytime you're out of the water or in places with fresh air, not to mention it may give you a little strength boost if any heavy lifting is needed, but be careful it doesn't make you a superman."

You took one last look at your helmet's HUD before pressing the button at the nape of your neck again and retracting the helmet. "Thank you Winston." You said to the scientist.

"Now for your weapon." Winston walks over to his table and picks up a pulse rifle. "This pulse rifle can fire a total of fifty shots before needing to reload, now I've customized it so that instead of changing a clip you just need to let the core cool off instead. It has a cooling mechanism which only needs one second for it to cooldown." He said as he held it out for you.

You take the pulse rifle and inspect it. "Now for your training, Tracer will handle that part." Winston said motioning to Lena. "Hope you're ready love." She said.

You smile before reaching back and pressing the button at the nape of your neck activating your helmet. "Let's do this." You said ready to start your trainning.

 **Prologue END.**

* * *

 **And that's it for the Prologue ladies and gentleman, once again, I'm sorry I haven't showed any signs of life, but I've been having a lot of problems with life, most related to money and work and you know the drill, no money, no internet for me, no internet for me, no chapters of my stories for you guys. But I will always find time to reserve my stories for you all, and as I said in the beginning it's nice to have some good stories out, but from now on I will focus on one at a time starting with Skulls n' Jawbreakers. Once it's done I'll see what I do about my MLP and Overwatch ones okay.**

 **Also I hope you guys liked what I did for the armor, I've mixed in Doom and Dead Space, but if you guys want to add in new equipment then I'll throw in some upgrades and even some other weapons as well.**

 **Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed it, remember to drop that review and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapters!**

 **Victor157 Over and OUT!**


End file.
